A Girl in Wolf's Clothing
by Mike Birbiglia
Summary: What would you do if you woke up in the middle of nowhere as a wolf? Sakura saves a blond boy from being killed by a mysterious creature, but she didn't think she would end up as the Akatsuki's pet! Oh and she meets up with a certain redheaded puppeteer... Previously called 'Well Dang' Sakura X Multiple! Crossover between the show Grimm and Naruto... UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my friends! If anyone is wondering why I deleted my other stories, well... I felt like it. **

**Summary: What would you do if you woke up in the middle of nowhere as a wolf? Sakura saves a blond boy from being killed by a mysterious creature, but she didn't think she would end up as the Akatsuki's pet! Oh and she meets up with a certain redheaded puppeteer during her stay. What could a girl do?**

**Now since that's out of the way, this is the disclaimer!**

**Rated T, well for now... **

**This story is a crossover between Naruto and Grimm. Of course, no characters from Grimm, only the creatures and powers and history and yadayadayada. Naruto however will have all characters, same places, etcetera etcetera! There will be A LOT of OOCness in this story, because if I didn't... then this wouldn't be a fanfiction would it? I do NOT own the fabulous anime Naruto or the wonderful show of Grimm, both with extreme gore! If only... ^3^**

_'Ugh… what happened…?' _I wondered as I tried to peel open my eyes. It felt as if a dozen tons crushed my body as I tried to gather my thoughts together. I breathed in deeply through my nose as I could smell the thick scent of copper flood my senses. My lids shot open, as I began to look around. My emerald eyes widened at the sight. About 26 Sound Nin, dead and mangled all around me. I wobbly got up to my feet, only to fall back onto face smashing my nose into a pile of guts and gore. I started to panic as my mouth began to water; I promised myself I wouldn't start doing it again. I slowly, yet clumsily tried to sit up. I looked down only to see ginormous, white paws splotched with spots of crimson,

_'No… not again… NOT AGAIN!' _What triggered it? I hopped up onto my feet, now seeing my senses multiplied by twenty percent. I looked back at my body, my ANBU uniform ripped to shreds around my body and scattered amongst the ground. I quickly ripped the now useless uniform off of my large body, seeing as it will only be a nuisance. I closed my eyes, and put my snout towards the sky and took a deep breath, sensing the outer layer of the area of the dead bodies. I sensed I was in the Forest of Death,

_'How ironic…' _I reopened my eyes and slowly but surely snaked my way through the seemingly disgruntled corpses, my paws occasionally stepping inside of their torn rib cages. While dodging my way through the brand new graveyard, I instantly felt weaker. My lids drooping and my resistance towards the bloodied clearing was weakening, making me want to turn back. I made my final step away from the bodies and looked back, my eyes lingering on one body in particular. His body was ripped in half, as I could tell it was male by the small chest and bulge in his pants. His insides spilling out of the hole in his torso, and his red meat was shown to the world. It took me as second to realize just how hungry I truly was. I closed my eyes as I tried to think back as to what happened,

'_Come on… what happened?' _I sighed in anguish and reopened my eyes. I scanned the forest one last time and I spotted one of the corpses wearing… red.

'_Figures I'd turn…' _I groaned and looked back in front of me. I headed out of the clearing, but then realized, I can't turn back. If I change right now, I'd be naked as a new born. I looked towards the sky, now dark with the lone moon with no stars. The moon, full and generous, producing me with more strength and will power,

'_Okay… I can do this…' _I wandered deeper into the forest, my gigantic paws digging deep into the Earth as I ventured. I finally recognized my location, thanking the one person who was up there who must like me. I tumbled forward, losing my step. As I hit the ground, I felt something start splashing the tip of my nose. I peeked open one of my eyes not knowing when I closed them and studied the area in front of me. It seems that after my little 'trip', I had stumbled upon a glamorous pond with a stunningly blue aura. Different herbs of all kinds naturally growing around the pond, along with swaying cat tails and beautiful water lilies. With fireflies shining bright all around the natural oasis, creating colour and fatigue to its own nature. I groggily picked myself up, swaying slightly as I walked closer to the water. I looked closer and saw my reflection.

'_Daaaang! I'm huge!'_ I thought as I checked out my form,

'_I know I haven't changed forms in a while now, but this is VERY unexpected!' _My once snowy fur covered in splotches of crimson, my fur now looking as if I've been in some sort of massacre.

'_Well, actually…'_ I joked with myself while I put one paw to the water. I yipped as a fish bonked his head onto my furry paw. I bent my head lower towards the body and took a short drink, letting the cool refreshing liquid slide down my throat, quenching my thirst after how long I've been out. I lifted my head from the pond and stumbled over to a small clearing underneath a weeping willow. I dragged my body, feeling as if I were one of the corpses from the last clearing. I flopped my body down onto the soft grass, first feeling of peace in 12 years. I felt my eyes drop as I breathed in the scents of lilacs and gladiolus, feeling content. I yawned one last time before falling asleep, one thought still lingering in my mind, '_How the heck do I get out of this mess?' _

* * *

I felt something warm hit my face as I regained consciousness. I slowly peeled open one of my eyes, adjusting to the light as I stiffly got up, my joints popping back into place as I stretched my limbs out. I sighed, realizing that I still had no plan to get back into the village.

'_Okay number one; I can't go back into the village as a wolf- especially one my height. They'd just kill me on the spot, and I also can't just waltz back into the village naked, CHILDREN walk around and not to mention those perverted men. And I can't sneak in either, because if I do Tsunade will wonder why I came back into the village early. And she can see through any bull I tell her, I'm lucky she doesn't suspect anything about my family! And last but not least if I DO somehow sneak in there, get some clothes, or sneak in as my wolf form- Naruto hangs around my house and sticks frogs to 'protect' it from 'robbers'. Kami help me…' _I trotted out of the clearing, seeing as I had no more business there. I heard a faint sound of- wait, is that… screaming? I don't know what type of spirit got into me as instantly rushed to where the sound was. It seemed about 8 miles up ahead, but since I have my families 'blood line' per say, I got there in about twenty seconds. I dashed at the mysterious creature gnawing his teeth at what seems to be a man around my age. His body covered in blood, cowering at the sight of what now I recognized as a Coyotl.

'_Poor lad… some luck you have.' _I tackled the Coyotl and snapped my jaws in front of this males face. He aimed to punch me, as he was in his 'in-between' form. I pinned him down long enough. Long, sharp fangs surpassed his gums, stopping a few inches off of his chin.

'_Impressive…' _His eyes a sickly gold colour as his snout was elongated as a regular coyotes. Nothing different from a regular mutt. I snarled at him as I covered his entire body in a sight of white and red fur, his eyes widening in fear. I roared as he tried to hit me again. I easily grasped my jaws around his neck as he tried to call his pack, but his blood chocking him to silence. He eventually turned back into his human form, indicating that he was finished. I unlatched my jaws from his neck and turned around to see the one I saved. I focused my eyes in his, his electric blue orbs telling me all of his emotions. Fearful, cautious and… wonder? I scanned his body to see what he looked like, but stopped when I saw his clothing. I could recognize it from anywhere,

'_Akatsuki…'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I start this chapter, I would like to thank those of you who read my story! Well... Thank you! ^3^ Shout outs to my reviewers! **

**Thank you Guest* for reviewing, I really appreciate it!**

**Emzy2k11; Sakura didn't portray her power at Genin because 1. Sakura needs to keep the secret of the creatures well... a secret ^-^;. She can't let mortals/ humans find out about the creatures, otherwise no one would know who's who and there would be a HUGE war because of it. AAAND reason number 2. That plots been used too many times already! I like stories like that, but I want mine to contrast other stories to avoid copyright claims!**

**TheFireBreathingCatastrophe; Yep! One of them is weak, and I'm glad you like how I portrayed Sakura, as you can tell... I'm using your word portrayed because it sounds very fancy! But in all seriousness thank you for your reviews they made me feel very appreciated *Cries tears of joy***

**Summary; ****What would you do if you woke up in the middle of nowhere as a wolf? Sakura saves a blond boy from being killed by a mysterious creature, but she didn't think she would end up as the Akatsuki's pet! Oh and she meets up with a certain redheaded puppeteer during her stay. What could a girl do?**

**Disclaimer, Story rated T for now.**

**Crossover between the show Grimm and Naruto. I don't own either sadly... Hope you enjoy the story~! ^3^**

I let my eyes roam over his body, taking his appearance in fully. He had long blond hair, bangs falling in front of his face as his eyes seemed to have natural eyeliner. His pale lips, parted in shock matching his eyes, which were wide open. I let my eyes wander down lower, taking in the large gashes adorning his person. I let out a snort, causing the boy to flinch,

'_Damn Coyotl's, attacking innocents… well I know he ain't innocent, but in this case- he's just a helpless child.' _I thought as I walked up closer to him, inspecting other likely injuries. I saw him try to scurry away, hurting himself in the process. I growled softly at him, watching him still in his movements.

"Grr…" _'Don't move; you'll only make things worse…'_ I warned, knowing he wouldn't understand. I loomed over him, watching his form shake uncontrollably.

'_Poor boy, scared to death… almost literally. It's clearly his first time he's ever seen one of these creatures.' _I slowly dipped my head closer to a cut on his neck, only about three feet away. I heard him whimper as he slowly tried to curl his body up; as if afraid I would attack him.

'_Wow, never thought I'd see an Akatsuki member in this state. But actually, he seems like the youngest out of their entire group.'_ I mused as I moved my muzzle closer to his wound. I sniffed the area of the gash and noticed something a bit… off. It seemed that the Coyotl marked his neck before I killed him, making him target to others.

'_Oh, you really DO have bad luck…' _I huffed as I backed away slowly, my eyes gazing upon his face. He had a few scratches and marks, but nothing that should be too troublesome. He looked at me, still wide eyed. Confusion loomed in those bright orbs of his, probably as to why the 'Big Bad Wolf' didn't eat him yet. I smirked inwardly at the thought. I slowly sat down on my haunches looking the boy in the eyes. He looked at me, confusion and fear etched across his face as he peered into my eyes. I cocked my head slightly to the side, suddenly feeling hints of concern for the boy. He shakily lifted his hand up, one that was in a better condition than his other, and hesitantly pat it against my head. I nuzzled his hand, wanting to comfort the traumatized lad in front of me. I heard a sharp gasp as I looked back into his eyes. They were no longer holding fear, but was replaced by a childlike wonder I never thought an Akatsuki member was able to hold.

'_Well as my papa always told me, expect the unexpected.' _I thought as he started to scratch behind my ear. It seems that he found a soft patch around my ear as I closed my eyes and sighed in complete bliss. I heard the boy chuckle softly as I reopened my eyes. I saw the gash in his neck open slightly more than it already was, as it seemed to be getting infected. Of course to my nature, that just wouldn't do. I heard him groan as I looked up into his blue hues, his face contorting in a pained expression. I felt pity on him, letting my wolf instincts take over. I found myself starting to lick the cut, trying to sooth the sting. He saw what I was trying to do and I could feel him smiling softly. The boy rubbed my head, with less hesitation than the last time.

"T-Thank you…" I heard him croak out, I saw the infection starting to spread as I hopped back. He looked at me confused; as he saw my body turn away.

"W-What's the m-matter?" He wheezed, I looked back at him and I growled softly. I could see his blood soaked deep inside of his cloak.

'_Oh Kami… Why did you have to make blood RED!? Of all colours, that's the one you decided to pick?'_ I complained internally as I slowly sauntered closer towards him, ducking my large head under his body. I crawled halfway underneath him, hoisting him up onto my back. I checked behind me, only to see him mounted onto my large white back, which was already stained with blood. He looked at me wide eyed as I walked carefully, trying not to worsen his injuries. I hopped gently over a fallen log, minding the boy on my back. We walked for what felt like about an hour before I checked back on him. He was gripping onto the fur on my neck, grinning ear to ear like a child who got a puppy on their birthday. I smiled softly at him as I turned forward.

'_Well, I'm not really a puppy- but he really is enjoying himself.' _I recognized this place as the place I had rested just last night. I tuned back to see his eyes and mouth wide open.

"D-Do you l-live here?" He asked; I shook my head as I took him to the very willow I had rested under. I gently laid him upon the grass as I made sure he was secure. I turned around, searching for something that would help his wounds. As I began to head off,

"W-Where are y-you going?" He frantically whispered, I could tell he was afraid of what would happen if _they_ showed up again. I turned back towards him, nuzzling his neck as I turned around to head off,

"Grr…" _'I'm going to find something to help you, boy… stay here.' _I growled softly, going off to my search for an herb, root, anything that would help him. I scouted the area around the valley and sensed no signatures besides the boys and mine. I then remembered that I'm close to the abandoned cabin my family owned. It contained many different herbs and spices, perfect to help him. I put my snout towards the air, getting the scent of the cabin. It was about five miles away; I'd have to hurry like I did when I first heard his scream. I sprinted towards the cabin, my muscles finally feeling the after effects from the past days' events. I had to hurry though, I couldn't let him wait. I finally saw the cabin in my sights, still held together like before. I trudged towards the door, remembering what would happen if I just transformed into my human form. If there was someone, anyone out there who saw me change would tell the world. I know I must not worry, but if there was another creature- I'd be screwed. I opened the door with my jaws, making sure not to break the handle as I turned it. I pushed open the door, looking around the place. Jarred spices stocked up in the shelves, dried herbs hanging from hooks from the ceiling and cabinets. I saw a small satchel made of bear hide hanging up on one of the walls. I walked up to the bag and gently slid it off of its hook and draped it around my neck. I explored around the cabin, finding various tools that would help him.

'_Wait… why am I even helping him?' _I thought as I started to head out of the cabin, finished with my search.

'_It must be because this was his first encounter with one of those beasts, and I feel bad for him because he would have had to deal with this all alone…' _I reasoned with myself as I shut the door and darted back to the small valley.

'_**Denial…' **_A small voice in the back of my head whispered, as I sighed. I made my way to the willow where I left him,

"N-NO! STOP!" I heard the boy plead as I began to feel guilt rumble inside of me, I should never have left him alone. I raced towards the willow as fast as I could.

'_Goddamn it…' _


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for those who read my previous chapters! And thank you for your reviews as well, they are greatly appreciated!**

**Emxy2k11; Thank you for your review and I'm glad you like the story!**

**And thank you Guest* for your review! And I'm glad you like the story as well! And I hate cliffs too... especially when it gets to an awesome part. **

**Summary; ****What would you do if you woke up in the middle of nowhere as a wolf? Sakura saves a blond boy from being killed by a mysterious creature, but she didn't think she would end up as the Akatsuki's pet! Oh and she meets up with a certain redheaded puppeteer during her stay. What could a girl do?**

**Disclaimer, story rated T for now.**

**Crossover between Grimm and Naruto! I do not own either, and I do not own "If only, if only"... I just like the poem! Enjoy the chapter- R&R please! ^^**

I rushed towards the sound, anger bubbling inside the pits of my stomach. I stopped, only to see four Coyotl's in their in-between form towering over the boy, one holding him by his collar. I growled lowly, getting their attention as the boy's head snapped towards me at a speed I thought would snap his neck. His eyes full of fear looked slightly relieved that they stopped what they were doing, even for just a little while. The one holding the boy looked me up and down; his eyes widening in size before narrowing, while they turned a disgusting _red_. He dropped the boy, as him and the others turned to completely face me. I stood my ground, my body getting into a defensive pose- my head lowering as I gave a feral snarl. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the boy cowering away, staring at me. The Coyotl that was the closest towards me- who I believe was the pack head, rushed towards me at a velocity that could break a horn of a Dickfellig. But my kin is faster, as I ducked away from his attack and latched my teeth around his ankle. He cried out as his pack attacked, trying to kill the large wolf biting their Alpha. I quickly twisted my head, bringing the ankle in my jaws along- erupting in a delightful snap.

He snarled as he tried to stick his claws inside of skull, but I let go of his ankle and ran past his pack. I ran towards the boy, ducking my large body underneath his frail frame. His arms around my neck as I latched my jaws onto his sleeves, making sure he wouldn't fall. I ran from the scene, but not before one of the bloody males scratched my side; as it gushed with blood. I howled in anger as I dashed as fast as I could, his arms latched onto me as if afraid I would disappear. I began to slow down as I could not sense their scents or chakra anymore. I looked around, trudging ahead as I saw I was back at the cabin. I pushed the door open, the boy on my back slipping slightly as I dodged my way around the shelves. I found a room that my little brother used to sleep in when we played here, while our parents were selling medicine to poor wesen who came to them as a last hope. I opened the door, my memories flooding my thoughts as I sauntered towards the bed. As I layed the lad onto the old, worn down mattress, I looked down at his scars from before. They were getting infected, as he had newer ones from the pack. I whined softly as he began to sit up. He looked at me, confusion etched across his features. He looked over at the dresser besides him, as it had a photograph, one with me and my little brother, but I was in my wolf form.

I was small, well smaller than what I am now, as my parents behind us, my mother beautiful with her short, silky blond hair, and my traitorous father, his head ripped out of the photograph. I whined, looking at his face as it scrunched in confusion, then realization, and then sympathy. He looked at me, his eyes soft.

"T-These were your o-owners… w-weren't they?" He stated hoarsely. I whined as I slid the bag off of my head, onto his lap. He looked at it, before shakily opening it up. He smiled softly as he rummaged through the pack of medical supplies. He looked at me and whispered,

"T-Thank y-you…" He rubbed my head, obviously weaker than before as he began to clean his cuts with some of the disinfectants. He hissed in pain at the contact, but kept going on. It was torture for me, just to watch him try to heal himself. My medical side, my instincts kept wanting me to interfere the entire time. Times like these I am glad I packed supplies that he could recognize. He took off his cloak, revealing a frail looking body underneath. Scars all across his person, he tried to wrap all of them one by one, making sure each one was clean. This routine went on for about an hour or two, as he finally finished. He shakily put all of his supplies in the bag, before setting them down onto the small rug on the side table. He layed down flat, relaxing as much as he could with each wound taken care of. He looked at me, smiling as he patted the area next to him. I snorted; catching on to what he wanted me to do. I hopped onto the bed, my weight making the mattress sink down a little as I plopped my body right next to his. The room was dark besides the one lit candle right next to us that he had lit to see his own wounds. He leaned over slightly, blowing out the candle as he leaned back. A comfortable silence lingered between us; man and beast, as I heard his breathing slowly even out; indicating he was asleep. I sighed softly, letting darkness take over as well. As I drift out of consciousness, I felt a memory play in between my ears.

_Flashback,_

"_Saki, you can't catch me!" Rue taunted, laughing he ran around the woods. I hopped over the fallen log, tackling Rue onto the grass, _

"_No fair! You cheated!" He giggled, as I began to tickle him,_

"_Nope! I won fair and square!" I teased as Rue pouted, his cheeks puffed, as they were reddening in irritation. I laughed as he stuck out his tongue. _

"_Don't stick out your tongue! That's rude." I pouted as I got off of him, he sat up; mouth wide open,_

"_Hey close your mouth or mutant bugs will think it's their new home!" I joked as he widened his eyes and clamped his mouth shut. _

"_Rue! Sakura! Come back inside, dinners ready!" Mom called, her sweet voice fluttering around the forest. Rue hopped up,_

"_COMING MOMMA! Right Saki?" He asked me, grabbing my hand, his tiny hand inside of my palm. He dragged me back into the house, as the lights were off. Rue looked at me, confused and frightened. _

"_S-Saki?" He asked, his hand tightening around mine. I sensed a new signature in the kitchen along with mom, but not one I recognized. I smelled the thick scent of copper in the air,_

'_Mom doesn't keep the blood in any of the meals…' __ I thought as I walked into the kitchen with Rue. I opened the door, the sight shocking me. My mother, blood pooled around her with a katana stabbed into her lower spin; coming out the front. Rue screamed as I picked him up and cradled him, hiding his face in my bosom; shielding him away from our bloody mother. I heard a sickening chuckle, as my head snapped to the location of the sound. _

"_Hello, how nice of you to join us for dinner…" I looked at the man, he was a Coyotl. I growled at him, my eyes turning red as he stepped back a bit. _

"_You think you can fight me? You're just a pup! There's nothing you can do- AAAUGH!" He yelled as I pounced on him, Rue left on the floor shielding his eyes. I turned into my between form, my claws slicing his muscles and tissue, as his blood began to flow out like a red water fall. _

"_Who put you up to this?!" I growled, my claw around his neck; crushing his air supply._

"_W-why should I tell you!?" He yelled back, before screaming in pain from my claw tightening around his throat,_

"_I said, 'Who put you up to this!'" He gripped my hand, trying to loosen the hold, _

"_S-Sakuya F-Futoshi-" He choked out, time stopped for a minute. I couldn't believe what he had just said. My father… but why? _

"_What did you offer him!" I demanded as I bashed his head against the wooden ground. _

"_H-He wanted p-power." A snap was heard and then, silence. Power? That word, repeated in my mind over and over again like an endless echo. I dropped the limp body as I changed back into my human form. I looked over to my little brother, his eyes completely glazed over in tears. I walked over to him, squatting just enough that my knee almost scraped the ground. He fell into my arms, crying mercilessly. I hummed him a lullaby, one that my grandmother used to sing to me as a young pup. _

""_If only, if only" the woodpecker sighs,_

"_The bark on the trees was as soft as the skies",_

_The wolf waits below, hungry and lonely,_

_He cries to the moon, "If only, if only.""_

_End of Flashback,_

I woke up, startled.

'_I haven't thought of that day in years…' _I looked over to the boy, his face completely softened in peace as he slept, giving him the appearance of a young boy.

'_I never thought an Akatsuki member would ever look like this…' _I smiled softly as I snuggled closer to his body, welcoming its warmth. My eyes drifting shut, listening to his even heartbeat as I relaxed for the first time since I had met the lad. Suddenly my eyes shot wide open in alarm,

'_Someone's coming!'_

**Who do you think is coming? Hope you liked this chapter! **

**~Mike Birbiglia ^3^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey- everyone who reads this story! Thank you for reading my previous chapters! Thank you,**

**Dina Sana**

**PersonofAwesome24**

**Guest***

**and evil-angel-sakura for your reviews last chapter! I really appreciate them, **

**Summary; ****What would you do if you woke up in the middle of nowhere as a wolf? Sakura saves a blond boy from being killed by a mysterious creature, but she didn't think she would end up as the Akatsuki's pet! Oh and she meets up with a certain redheaded puppeteer during her stay. What could a girl do?**

**Disclaimer, story rated T (But kids can read too if they want ;3)**

**Crossover between Grimm and Naruto! Nope, still don't own famous TV shows or anime's- YET! I hope you enjoy the chapter! R&R please! ^3^**

I slowly got up, feeling my muscles moving beneath my skin. I looked over at the boy, him still peacefully sleeping. I slithered my way around him and eased myself off of the bed. I looked back, seeing him still unconscious. I smiled softly as I focused my direction on the intruder. I walked through the cabin, the wooden planks creaking underneath my large body. I get to the door, sensing the creature is less than a mile away. I growl softly, knowing that he or she is after the boy. I slid my way past the door, hiding my scent as much as I could. I sneaked my way around back, sensing that the intruder was coming from that direction and hid into some bushes nearby, knowing they would cover my large mass of a body. I stayed there for a moment, calming my heartbeat to a slow and quiet thump. I peeked my eyes through a small opening in the bushes, seeing who was coming towards the cabin. The man was wearing a cloak like the boy, possibly trying to locate him. I looked closer, his messy auburn hair was slightly curled, his eyes a deep coffee colour looking bored with a hint of worry in them. I growled lowly, the boy isn't even healed completely yet. It would take a while longer for the body to completely be stitched back to normal from the special 'ingredient' my great-great grandmother invented. It seems that the man heard my irritation because he began to look around, trying to find the area where the sound came from. I inspected him closer, he seemed familiar… It was then when I realized he pulled out a puppet. One that was _very_ familiar. I remembered who this man was,

'_Akasuna no Sasori…' _He was supposed to be dead! How is he alive!? I growled louder, pouncing out of the bush. It seemed to get him caught off guard as I heard a gasp escape him when we fell to the earth. I looked at his face, growling at the thought of how he was revived.

"Grrrrrr~!" _'How are you alive!?' _I growled out, knowing he wouldn't understand me. But something much unexpected happened, his face changed. His face morphed into one of a Drang-Zorn, his nose scrunched up and his fangs grew in. His long fangs surpassing his gums and his auburn hair grew into a slight fuzz around his jawline. I growled at him, hiding my surprise from his woge as he pushed me off. I picked myself up, seeing him try to hide himself in his puppet for protection. I snorted at his actions,

'_Typical Drang-Zorns…' _I trotted up to the large mass of wood and sat down, pawing the puppet for Sasori to come out. His puppet tried to swat me away, as I barked at him.

'_Might as well tell him his teammate is in the cabin, after all- he is looking for him.' _I turned my body towards the cabin and looked back, nudging my head towards the building as I barked again. His puppet opened, as he crawled out. He looked at me suspicious, alert to make sure I don't try anything funny. I rolled my eyes and ran up behind him, pushing him along. It was quite entertaining at how he squeaked in surprise when I pushed him. I ran up to the cabin, making sure he was still following. He quickly caught up as I got to the door of the cabin, nudging it open quietly and sneaked around the shelves. I looked back, only to see Sasori wide eyed at all of the herbs and poisons that lingered around the shop, I growled slightly as he tried to pick up a jar of Actaea pachypoda. Sighing, he grudgingly put it back on the shelves. I knew he'd never seen this plant before, and he'd definitely would want to see it again. I walked over to the door of the room the boy was sleeping in, and opened it enough for both of us to get through. I popped my body in first, turning around to see Sasori finally look through the door. His face showed shock, then annoyance.

"Stupid baka…" I heard him mumble as he walked up to the boy calmly and smacked him on the side of his head.

"OWW UN~!" I heard the lad yell as I whimpered slightly. The boy looked up at the older male,

"Danna?... DANNA!" He exclaimed as he glomped the wesen. Sasori bashed him on the head and walked over to me.

"Deidara… where did you find this wolf?" Sasori asked him, inspecting my form and ehem… my lower regions.

'_Deidara… that's the boy's name…' _

"She saved me, un! I was being attacked by some creature and she saved me!" He yelled excitedly as he bounced on the bed slightly from the fall.

"This creature saved you from, what?" Sasori asked, somewhat uneasy.

'_Who could blame him, it's basically asking your parents, "Where do babies come from?"'_

Deidara smiled brightly, not at all sensing the uneasiness in the room.

"Oh the creature was half man- half creature! His face was covered in fur and he kinda looked like a coyote we saw a while back on the mountain mission!" Sasori looked at me in the eyes, turning a bright green around his irises and sighed. He looked at Deidara and said,

"Your imagination was getting the better of you, wasn't it?" Deidara shook his head wildly as he pointed at me,

"NO! She protected me from him, she killed him and he turned human! She left me for a while trying to find something to help and I got attacked again by four more of those creatures. She came back and got their attention away from me, then gave them the slip and saved me again! She got sliced by the biggest one before she brought me back here to heal myself…" He wandered off, eyes softening,

"I'm sorry I didn't help you, un…" I nuzzled his neck, letting him know it was okay. Sasori looked interested… scarily interested.

"She got wounded by the 'creatures'?" He walked up to me, touching my side where I got hit. He spread apart the fur covering it as he dragged two fingers across the line of the now scarred patch. Deidara looked surprised, inspecting the area as well.

"Wow, un! You're amazing- Danna, can we keep her?" Deidara begged, giving Sasori puppy eyes.

'_Ah, why the heck not? It will give me more time to think- and free food!' _I thought as I gave Sasori my best puppy eyes, when I was a pup I was told that I gave the best puppy dog eyes, but I'm a little out of practice. Sasori looked at me and his eyes softened, then he looked annoyed,

"Fine, you can keep the mutt. But YOU have to take care of her." Sasori grumbled under his breath as Deidara hugged my neck,

'_Seems like I still got it.' _

"See! You can stay, un!" Sasori made his way to the bed and sat down,

"What should we name you? Um… Wolfie?" Deidara suggested as I growled at the nickname,

"Okay so not that one, how about… Snowie? No, Yuki! Wait- how about-" Sasori cut him off,

"How about 'Luna'?" Deidara stopped all movement, before launching himself up in the air,

"LUNA! IT'S PERFECT!" Deidara exclaimed as he glomped me, rubbing his head against my fur,

"Great job, baka. So… what do you thing will happen when we get her back to the base?" Deidara stopped all movement before face palming himself,

"Goddamn it, I didn't think about that…" Sasori sighed and rubbed his temples,

"See what happens? That's you; act before thinking. Remember that time you went flying naked?" Deidara blushed a pretty red,

"I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS GOING TO HAIL THAT DAY!" I snorted and Deidara snapped his fingers,

"That's it! We test all of Luna's skills and prove them to Leader-sama and he'll let me- uh I mean us, keep her, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed proudly, his hands in a nice guy pose. Sasori looked at him and then looked back at me,

"Okay, see you at the base." Deidara's mouth hit the ground as Sasori left with his puppet,

"But Danna!" I nudged Deidara to get his attention, he looked at me and stroked my head,

"Okay, wanna go flying un?" He asked me, his mouth spread in a grin reaching ear to ear, his eyes sparkling in mischief,

'_Oh Kami…'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, my friends! And thank you for taking your time out of you VERY busy schedules to read my story! I write a lot because I don't really have anything going on... and I enjoy it...**

**Dina Sana; Sakura's eye colour is emerald and her fur colour is white! And I always respond to my reviewers, so if you have any questions- ASK AWAY! ^3^**

**circus-party; Who knows? Maybe she'll just screw around with their minds first? Maybe she'll show them what she is, but maybe- she never will! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! -that was sucky evil laughter...-**

**Emzy2k11; Aw! Thanks for the review, it makes me happy ^^**

**Shadow Wolf; Same goes to you too! Thank you for your positive feedback!**

**TheFireBreathingCatastrophe; I will TRY to make chapters longer, as I tried this chapter but... I had to save some of the content until next chapter! And don't cry! PLEASE!? And thanks for your feedback and I don't mind you being pushy!**

**Thank you all who reviewed last chapter and the chapters before and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please Read and Review because, it helps my self-esteem issues... I'm lonely... **

**Summary; ****What would you do if you woke up in the middle of nowhere as a wolf? Sakura saves a blond boy from being killed by a mysterious creature, but she didn't think she would end up as the Akatsuki's pet! Oh and she meets up with a certain redheaded puppeteer during her stay. What could a girl do?**

******Disclaimer, the story is STILL rated T and its the internet, anyone can read anything with no trouble at all.**

******Grimm and Naruto crossover! And no, I do not own anything... only the plot... and some of the colours... and that's 'bout it. R&R! **

I felt myself being dragged out of the cabin, only to realize that Deidara was pulling me by my tail. I growled at him, hoping that would get his attention but… he just started humming.

"Hmm hmm hmm! La lala la!..." And it kept going on and on. I groaned, feeling my body being dragged through multiple unknown substances. I felt my body stop all together as his hand let go of my tail. I looked at it, seeing it was all red and swollen from his little kid moment.

'_I swear he's younger than he looks…' _He reached towards a bag on his hip, opening the latch. I cock my head in curiosity as he looked at me, smirking.

"Check this out…" He pulled out some clay, made a few hand signals and boom!

'_A clay bird…?'_ I asked myself, and then all of a sudden it snapped its head over to me pecking the ground at my feet,

"Yip!" _'Holy shizzzinazi!'_ I yipped, falling back on my bottom surprised. Deidara bust out laughing, clutching his stomach. I growled slightly, annoyed at the bird that seemed to be mocking me. Deidara calmed down and rubbed my head,

"Calm down Luna, un. It was just a joke!" I huffed and glared at the bird. Deidara grabbed my paw and before I knew it we were on the bird, lifting off of the ground.

"Yip!" _'WHAT THE HECK!'_ I exclaimed as I looked at Deidara. He looked at me and laughed, seeing as my body was spread out on the bird, trying to find a ridge that would keep me planted on the bird. He pet my head,

"Calm down, besides… we are flying straight now!" He laughed, stretching his arm out as if proving a point. Well, he was right. We were no longer going up, but we were flying at a level speed. I looked over at Deidara who was laughing, seeming to enjoy his ride up on the overgrown, 'supposedly' static clay figurine. I sat up straight, looking towards the sky. It was dark now, midnight to be exact. The midnight clouds passed, exposing a full moon. The moon calling to me as I gazed upon her, I sucked in a breath,

"Awoooooo~!" I sang, feeling my spirit being lifted. I felt Deidara smile like a child,

"Awoooooooo~!" I called again, longer than the last time. Deidara hollered and laughed as I sucked in another breath,

"Awooooooooooo~!"

"AWOOOOOOOOOO~!" I heard Deidara howl with me. I looked at him, his eyes showing his giddiness- along with the large grin on his face. I let out a wolfish grin,

"AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!" Our voices cried out, the sound intertwining as we let out the sound. When we finished Deidara threw his hands in the air,

"AAAWWW YEAH, UN!" I snickered inwardly at his childishness. I felt my lids drooping, and I let the darkness take over…

_Flashback,_

"_Momma, why do I gotta do this?" I asked, my childish side whined. Mother looked me in the eye, sadness looming in her orbs._

"_Because Saki, we can't let you run around in your Blutbad form! You know why we can't show it, right?" Mother questioned me, her voice stern. I sighed and nodded,_

"_Because if I don't people will suspect somethin'…" I groaned sadly, as momma smirked,_

"_And if they suspect something, then the big bad Grimm will get ya!" I screamed and hugged my mother,_

"_NO! Do not want!" Mom laughed as she rubbed my head,_

"_And you are very lucky you age slower than mortals, 'cause now you're mature enough to go into the academy!" Mom cheered, as I nodded happily. I was going to be the oldest of the bunch, starting at age ten. But I could pass as a normal 5 year old. I looked at my mother and then looked down,_

"_Ma, why did I have to wait? I'm gonna be the oldest!" I pouted, as my mom rubbed my head,_

"_We had to wait until you knew what the right time to eat a live deer was! Remember that camping trip when you were six?" Mother scolded, I felt my face flush as I looked at my small black shoes,_

"_I was hungry…" Mom rubbed my head and laughed, she then checked the clock on the counter. _

"_Come on! It's your first day there; don't want to be late, do you?" I shook my head and skipped to the door,_

"_Follow me momma!" I giggled as I pranced past my little dragon egg. _

'_Oh, I can't wait until you hatch!'_ _I thought excitedly as my mom grabbed my hand and we skipped towards the academy. We lived far away from the village, but still in it. We lived in the Forest of Death, which doesn't really live up to its name actually. The creatures here are sweet! Well, maybe a mortal named this place… that'd make more sense. We walked down the streets of Konoha, feeling the stares of the villagers as they stared at us. Most likely because of my hair, I was sure of it. Though walking towards the academy we heard chants of, 'She's so cute!' and, 'She looks so sweet! Like a gumdrop!'. I felt my mother tap my shoulder,_

"_Don't spill anything about our family… Keep that secret and act like a mortal Sakura…" I nodded enough that she could see. My mother left shortly as I walked into the academy. I observed my class as I stopped and saw many different scenes, ones that I would not care much about. But one tugged at my heart; a lone boy with spikey blond hair and whisker-like marks across his face. I- at first thought it was a Fuchsbau, but it was actually a regular boy as so it seemed… I could sense a great amount of demonic aura coming from him. What almost killed me was all of the people bullying him,_

"_Hey stop being a cry baby, __**dead last**__!" One boy said, he was a brunette with little red triangles on his cheeks. He reeked of dog, as another boy cackled,_

"_Yeah, go cry to your mother- wait! MY BAD!" They laughed, jabbing the boy until he withers. I've been told by my mother to do what other mortals do, but I can't put up with this. My grandfather always said to me,_

"_If a member of your pack is suffering, you have to heal them until they can stand on their own once more." _

_I have always taken those words into consideration, and this is one of those times. I snaked my way towards them,_

"_Hey! At least he doesn't have dog breath!" I exclaimed, pinching my nose as an exaggeration. I looked over to the other boy, who had his hair in the shape of a bowl. He wore large black rimmed glasses in the shape of circles. _

"_And who are you talking about mothers? Look how your mom dresses you! It's like she hates you or something? Do you have problems at home?" I pressed, but was loud enough for the entire class to hear. _

_1…_

_2…_

_3…_

"_BWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The entire class burst out in laughter at the two 'poor' kids. They looked hurt as they left, sulking. I looked at the boy, who seemed to be looking at me… strange… OH NO! Did my eyes turn red?! Oh if they did, I'm dead! Deader than dead! I looked at the boy again, he seemed nervous and was gazing at me with… fascination. I held out my hand,_

"_Haruno Sakura!" I introduced, _

'_Might as well get a friend on the first day, besides… he looks like he needs it.'__I thought as I hand was hanging there. He looked at it, as if afraid I would snap at him, but slowly and surely he grabbed my hand,_

"_U-Uzumaki N-Naruto…" He said, his face flushed a deep pink as he looked down, trying to hide it._

"_Naruto… I like it."_

_End of Flashback,_

I woke up to a sound that sounded dangerously close to,

"Hold on tight, un!" I realized it was Deidara who said it as I felt the bird going down as an increasingly fast rate. I held onto the bird for dear life as we spiraled down. I clenched my eyes tight; not wanting to see what was going on. I heard Deidara hollering and laughing,

'_I would be too if I didn't have freaking PAWS RIGHT NOW!' _I felt the bird land as I opened my eyes, finally on the ground.

"YIP!" _'FREEDOM!' _ I cried happily as I leaped off of the bird and into the tall grass. Okay let's see, I'm up to about Deidara's shoulders, and this grass goes up to mine!

'_AWESOME!' _I thought as I pranced around, feeling the air beat against my fur and skin. I felt my muscles being stretched from the long ride over here. Deidara laughed,

"Come on, un! Your home's this way!" He called, giddy. I yipped and prodded over to him. As I caught up to his side, he subconsciously rubbed my head and neck as we walked. It felt so goooood! He led me up to a large valley, lakes and ponds scattered around with beautiful trees and flowers. I looked forward to see a large building, one that resembled a resort. It didn't really scream, "HOME OF THE AKATSUKI! STAY OUT!" in my opinion.

"Like the design, un? I did it myself!" Deidara proclaimed, feeling proud. I snorted inwardly,

'_Of course, the ARTIST of the Akatsuki is the interior designer…' _I mused silently, letting him lead me inside of the resort. We got inside and my jaw almost dropped. It looked AMAZING! It had crème coloured walls, chocolate sofas, dark redwood furniture and beautiful lighting. I almost melted in my spot,

"Come on, un. I'm pretty sure after taking care of those monsters you worked up an appetite!" I felt offended by the remark but then remembered, he thinks I'm a wolf.

"Ruff!" _'YA THINK!' _I barked as he laughed, he led me to the kitchen- oh don't you START me on that kitchen! It was the same designing as the main room, but it included marble counter tops and tiles with ancient symbols on them, oh it was luxurious! He went over to what I believe was the refrigerator and pulled out a large chicken breast.

'_Oh Kami I'm in heaven!' _I thought as he put the chicken breast inside of the oven and cooked it. My mouth watered as I thought of food. After what felt like forever he put the chicken in a bowl and put it on the ground with a bowl of water,

'_Thank you, blondie!' _I thought as I ripped the chicken apart and gulped down every bite without really chewing it. I finished the breast and lapped up all of my water in about four to five messy slops. After I licked my jaws I turned to see Deidara's face in shock, then he burst out laughing. I felt him walk up to me and rub my ears, as he left to make himself something. I walked back into the main room and plopped myself onto the couch, feeling content with a full belly. After a while Deidara came in and rubbed my stomach,

"Looks like someone's comfy!" I grunted happily as I bonked my head on a crème pillow. He then grabbed my tail, AGAIN,

"Come on, un. Time for a bath!" Deidara exclaimed happily, pulling me off of the sofa and onto the carpeted ground.

'_Oh God...'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup people! Thank you for those who wrote a review! I really do appreciate them, makes me feel happy! Hope you guys like it, and thank you, **

**Dina Sana**

**circus-party**

**Emzy2k11**

**And AkatsukiNoSakuraH for your reviews! I love you all, and hope you enjoy this chapter,**

**Summary; ****What would you do if you woke up in the middle of nowhere as a wolf? Sakura saves a blond boy from being killed by a mysterious creature, but she didn't think she would end up as the Akatsuki's pet! Oh and she meets up with a certain redheaded puppeteer during her stay. What could a girl do?**

**Disclaimer, the story is now M rated this chapter! (I loved writing this one XD) I advise if you are a Deidara fangirl… This one is kind of a sexual kawaii… XD**

**Grimm and Naruto crossover. Still don't own anything… but plot… idea… and weird scene ahead! **

'_Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh Jashin in a hay-basket!' _I chanted in my head as I was dragged off of the couch. I felt my body clash against the carpet as I groaned, as Deidara began to drag my large carcass towards the bathroom. I panicked as my paws began to scrape against the ground frantically. Deidara huffed,

"I thought wolfs love water, yeah?" I groaned, clutching the ground for dear life,

'_I do love water, but that's not the point!' _I thought as I was finally dragged into the bathroom. The bathroom was any female's dream. A large bathtub looking like a small pool, the shower adjacent to it was equally as big with glass doors and all silver fixtures. The counter was a dark coffee with two large sinks submerged in it. I swear I could live in this bathroom forever. And I would be lying if I said I wasn't outstanded that it was constantly used by males, yet was spotless.

'_They can cook, clean, and have great decorating skills? Hm… maybe they're all gay…' _I thought as I looked around. I heard the door close, as I heard the lock give an audible click.

'_Must think I'm going to run away… smart boy.' _I thought as I heard the water turn to life from the nozzle. I turned around to see the blond, who began to take off his shirt. I realized what he was implying,

'_Oh God, oh God, oh Kamiamiami!' _I thought as he mercilessly kicked his pants away. I instantly felt hot all over,

'_Damn! If he was gay, then… fuck this IS torture!' _I mused as he slid open the sliding door wide enough for me to get in. I turned my gaze away, to focus on anything but the piece of man-candy in front of me. I grudgingly crawled in the bathtub, feeling the steam enclose around my fur. I dipped my head down trying to keep my eyes on my paws, as I felt Deidara rub my head,

"Good girl, un." Deidara cooed as he picked up a bottle of shampoo and began to wash his own hair. I kept my eyes down on the tiles of the tub as he continued to wash his golden locks,

'_I wonder how his hair is THIS gold… What if he dyes his hair? That'd make sense, but I don't think that I could imagine him without that hair colour, besides it goes into his roots. I doubt that anyone- let alone the youngest Akatsuki member would dye their hair down to the roots… but what if he was stupid enough to do that? No, I don't think he would do that… he obsesses over his hair too much to do such a thing…' _I was debating as the scents of clay and sandalwood were overflowing my senses. I felt him kneel down slightly and began to rub the substance into my fur,

"Now it's your turn, un." I felt panic rise as I kept my eyes lowered to the ground. His hands were working their way around my fur, massaging the shampoo deep into my reddish-white locks, rinsing all of the blood out. I sighed as he began to rub my ears, rinsing the suds out thoroughly. I lifted my eyes up to his face, noticing his eyes focused on the suds, watching each and every one wash out. I saw his hair was sticking to his face and body, enhancing his desirability rate by twenty percent. My eyes wandered lower, watching the water drip from his long locks and down his chest, following the traces of his scars and looking lower towards,

'_Oh man I'm SO going to hell over this mortal.' _I thought as Deidara crouched lower and began to wash between my legs, and behind my tail, rubbing his hands along my matted fur. I groaned as he began to rub his hands around my saddle region, causing my leg to twitch involuntarily. I heard the boy begin to giggle,

'_What GUY giggles?'_ I wondered as he began to wash the suds from my underbelly and between my furry hind legs. After I completely felt violated from the leg incident, he began to get up, stretching his body while the water still came down onto the both of us. I focused my eyes on anything OTHER than him, as I heard him turn off the water,

"Alright, un. Nice and clean… well for now at least." Deidara teased as he smacked the side of my bum.

'_Can't hump, can't hump, can't hump, can't hump- Goddamn it stop teasing blondie!' _I inwardly yelled as he opened the sliding glass door, revealing the entire bathroom fogged up with steam.

'_You are SOOOOO screwed if I go into heat soon, dammit!' _I chuckled inwardly as he wrapped a towel around his waist, unlocking the door in the process. He opened the door wide enough, allowing my large, white wet body access to go through. He left the room first, looking back to make sure I was following.

'_This seems familiar, doesn't it?' _I joked as I let him lead me to his room, which walls were autumn gold and his bed was ginormous! It was like it could fit my entire family on their- as BLUTBADEN! It was amazing, not to mention the crème carpets he included which matched his coffee sheets.

'_He must be gay… they are all gay… homo-city… and I'm the chick who may be going into heat VERY soon… well SUCKS FOR THEM~!' _I snorted slightly as Deidara looked through his drawers, pulling out black sweats with cute little bird designs. He pulled on the pair of 'trousers' as my father used to say, he dusted his pants down, smoothing the bird designs out; creating a childlike look on him.

'_Daww!'_ I cooed as he grabbed a brush from his dresser and began to brush out his long locks, making sure every lock was free of knots. He looked at me, bringing the brush through his tresses. After a while he began to run the brush over my fur, untangling each little tuft of hair. I sighed in bliss while he was running the bristles over my head, running it down my back and through my tail. After a while of brushing, sighing, and sexual tension on my part, he finally put the brush back on his dresser. He put down the brush, smiling at his handy work and dive bombed into his bed. I looked at him, watching him pat the area next to him. I sighed and hopped up onto the bed with him, the bed sinking slightly to adjust to my weight. I layed down next to him, like I did when I was with my little brother Rue, watching his every movement. I saw the boy take out a bingo book, looking through each page. I noticed two pages stuck together. I flickered my eyes back to Deidara's face to see his reaction. His face was flushed a deep crimson, his eyes showing embarrassment as he flipped ten pages ahead. The page he landed on was his own, showing all of his stats that they were able to gather on his person. I looked up to where his name was,

**Deidara**

That's all the information on his name they had gotten, but they DID however figure out his age,

**Age; 17 **

'_HOLA HOLA HOLA HOLA HOOOLA! 17? I knew he was young. But wait… I'm twenty… so, fuck… wait! It's still legal, it's still legal…' _I was panicking inwardly as I watched him flip back to the pages that were stuck together, using a finger as a bookmark. I saw him flip to other pages looking at each person, studying their characteristics. He flipped to one page which looked to be the same person who was the Coyotl that he came across. He froze, staring intently at the man studying him.

'_Okay I must admit, him concentrated is VERY spooky.' _I thought as I put my head down, pretending I was asleep. I stayed like that, slowing my heart rate and breathing to a level of one who was asleep. I waited for something to happen, as I heard the pages begin to unstick from the other. I smirked inwardly,

'_Seems like the teenager can't help himself, can he?' _I joked as I heard the pages detach from another, I peeked open my eye slightly to see who was on the page.

**Haruno Sakura**

'_Holy fuck!' _I thought as my eye widened, scanning the page,

**Age; 16**

'_Well… mom did a good job at keeping me hidden didn't she?' _I thought as I peeked back at Deidara's face, which was now a colour of maroon. His eyes showed embarrassment as well as hints of lust as he stared at the page.

'_Holy hell man…' _I heard him begin to unbutton his pants,

'_God? What did I do to deserve this? Kami? Jashin?' _I begged as I began to hear soft fapping noises, I closed my eyes tighter,

'_Goddamn it Goddamn it Goddamn it Goddamn it Goddamn it!' _I chanted repeatedly in my head, trying to ignore the soft moans coming from the blond,

'_And here I thought YOU were innocent! I mean, who freaking masturbates with a dog next to you? Let alone a WOLF!' _I heard him mewl softly as his breath hitched; my body began to melt slightly at the sound,

'_Down girl- NO!' _The hormonal blond let out a soft moan, as I heard something wet shoot out underneath the covers and all movement stopped for a moment, his breathing ragged and his face dark. I closed my eyes as I heard the drawer next to him open and him place the book back, closing the drawer with a soft 'thump'. He turned off the lights, him finally settling down as his breathing tried to return to normal,

'_Well at least I know you're not gay, kid.' _I thought as I felt all movements still and his breathing was settling, trying to calm down. I felt like my body was on fire, my knees were weak as I felt _very_ hot. I stopped breathing for a second,

'_Well fuck… I AM in heat!' _I thought as I looked at the boy again,

'_Be prepared, fappy-boy. Be prepared…'_

**This chapter was inspired by the story Wolf Soul! And I hope to see you guys next chapter, because it can ONLY get better from here! R&R**

**Peace~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sup bros, my name is PEEEW- Just kidding, anyway- I would like to thank you all for reviewing my story these past few chapters, and I greatly appreciate it!**

**Dina Sana; Aww! Thanks for finding it humorous-**

**Sakura: IT'S NOT FUCKING FUNNY!**

**Anyways, **

**The-Real-Princess-of-Wolves; AWW! Thank you for that, and I bow onto you, princess! My wolfie queen! (I love wolves!)**

**circus-party; Sorry for those bad images, but if you want to avoid them- DON'T! It's more fun to be a part of them. EMBRASE YOUR INNER PERVERT, FRIEND!**

**Guest*; Yes. It is indeed a good that Deidara is not homosexual. And I promise you, she WILL meet other Akatsuki members.**

**evil-angel-sakura; Hope you like this chapter just as much! **

**TheFireBreathingCatastrophe; Oh yes, music! Wonderful thing to listen to when you read a fanfiction! No sarcasm there and I usually have a sarcastic sense of humor! And if you don't mind me wondering, what song were you listening to?**

******Summary; ****What would you do if you woke up in the middle of nowhere as a wolf? Sakura saves a blond boy from being killed by a mysterious creature, but she didn't think she would end up as the Akatsuki's pet! Oh and she meets up with a certain redheaded puppeteer during her stay. What could a girl do?**

**Disclaimer; Rated M**

**Thank you all for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! I know Femdom fans will~! (Femdom; Females dominating during sexual activities) And there is a lemon in this chapter, by the way. So hope you enjoy and please, R&R? ^3^ And I definitely own Naruto and Grimm! Not really, no, not at all. Nope!**

"_Deidara~…" _I heard, as I turned over in my sleep. I sighed as I stretched my shoulder out slightly as I felt myself be lulled back to sleep.

"_Deidara-kun~…" _My eyes snapped wide as I crooked my neck towards the silhouette. My eyes widened in surprise,

"S-Sakura H-Haruno!?" I exclaimed, silently abusing myself for stuttering. There she was, in all of her glory… Her beautiful cherry pink hair, flowing down as her bangs rested to the left side of her face, the ends of it cradling her jaw as the rest stopped right under her breast. Her dusty emerald eyes; which have always shown her emotions yet also seemed to be full of wisdom. I looked down as I saw what she was wearing, which was one of my old t-shirts that seemed to only go down to the end of her bottom. I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks.

"Seems like someone finally woke up~" I could hear the teasing tone in her voice, as my face felt hotter. I looked at her, trying to avoid her gaze,

"W-Why a-are y-you he-here?" I stuttered, silently haranguing myself about being choked up. I saw the mischievous glint in her eyes, as I realized what position we both were in. I was on the bottom, as she was straddling my waist with her face not even a foot away. My body felt hot as my face flushed a deep crimson. I felt her move her hand towards my side, stroking my hip and I felt the blood rush down my body. I looked over to my left, only to see Luna missing. I flashed my eyes to hers in concern, only to see her press her free hand down onto my chest,

"Don't worry Deidara-kun, she's fine…" She purred as I felt my body stiffen,

'_How did I get into this?' _I thought concerned as I felt her hand roam lower, my stomach tightening into knots. I felt her hand stop as she got to my waistband,

"Someone's excited…" I heard her giggle as I felt something pull down my waistband. I looked down to see her hands gliding towards my arousal as I grabbed her wrist,

"T-This is-isn't right!" I exclaimed, watching her lips pout as an unidentifiable emotion flashed across her beautiful orbs. I suddenly felt a pair of lips crash onto mine. They were even softer than I had imagined, and my eyes were wide open in surprise at what had just happened. I felt my eyes grow heavier as I rested my hands on her hips, feeling her mouth move against mine. I felt her tongue glide across my lips as I opened them for her, tasting every last bit of her mouth as I felt her pull back. I opened my eyes gasping for air as she smirked slightly leaning back down as I felt her begin to kiss and nip at my neck. My breath hitched in my throat for a second, feeling her rub my arousal slightly as she began to take off the blankets I had on.

'_Oh my Kami! I'm freaking going to lose my v-card!' _I watched her look down at my belt loop and began to tug on it, as she tugged harder they came off without a problem. I suddenly felt embarrassed by realizing I had forgotten to put on boxers first. I looked at her face as she smirked slightly, rubbing the sensitive area with her small hand. She looked up at me; her eyes drooped as she began to rub my groin, rubbing her dainty hands up and down my shaft as I threw my head back, my eyes shutting tightly as my hips bucked slightly at the gesture. I heard her giggle softly as I popped one eye open, seeing her face close to the hardened appendage.

My face grew hotter than before as I felt her tongue work its way from the base to the tip slowly. I watched her lick her lips as she brought her head down to my hard-on, gently suckling on the tip as I groaned in pleasure. I watched her slide my dick into her mouth as she bobbed her head up and down the shaft. Her hands gently rubbed my thighs slowly as I mewed quietly. I watched her take me out of her mouth and began sucking on the shaft, jerking it quickly as I moaned, grasping the mattress tightly as I felt the pressure in my stomach build up. My body tightened as I felt her suck on the tip hard as she jerked me roughly, she hummed lightly as the vibrations beat against my head. I felt her take her mouth off of my tip as she brought two fingers into her mouth, sucking them slightly.

She took them out as she licked my shaft again; I threw my head back farther in pleasure. My eyes widened in shock and surprise as I felt two things being inserted in my hole. I stared wide-eyed at the _very _bold and weird move she presented. I felt her fingers sliding in and out of the hole as she kept jerking. She sucked my tip gently as she pumped her fingers in and out in a quick pace, my lower stomach tightening into large knots in the process.

I felt her take me out of her mouth once more as I felt her tongue glide down to the base, her pink tongue flicking my sack repeatedly. I moaned as my breath hitched, feeling her remove her fingers from the hole as she spread open my legs. I focused my eyes into hers confused, as she lifted a leg over mine and began to grind her crotch against mine.

I felt her moist lips against my shaft, rubbing up and down with each thrust. I grabbed her hips and brought her closer to me, rubbing myself against her harder. I heard her moan softly, my member grew harder and even more uncomfortable. I lifted her up quickly and slammed her down on my member, resulting in a sharp gasp from her and a mew from me. I peeked open one eye, feeling her dig her nails in my sides.

The pain excited me as she lifted up her hips and slammed it onto my dick roughly. I moaned as she sped up, bringing her hips up and slamming them down harder each thrust. I moaned louder as I felt her rub my thighs, I looked through my half-lidded gaze to see her eyes scrunched tightly, biting her lip as she moaned. I rubbed her hip as she leaned over and brought her lips to mine. She kissed me hungrily as I felt her tighten her grasp around my hips as she drew in a sharp breath.

"Dei-Dei kun!" I felt her juices splash against my dick, as I felt my own release occurring. I felt her bring her hips off of me, taking my erection in her hands as she jerked it and wrapped her lips around the shaft, sucking it lightly. I mewled as I felt her teeth scrape against the under area of my dick. I felt her free hand travel up under my shirt and play with one of my nipples, pinching and twirling it with her fingers. I felt her lips begin to touch the base, as I was fully in her mouth. I felt her bob her head back and forth, as her other hand rubbed my thighs _very _slowly.

"S-SAKURA CH-CHAN!" I came into Sakura's mouth, as she lapped up all of it as well as her own. I felt my vision go blurry as everything turned dark.

**~XxX~**

I woke up, only to find Sakura gone, but Luna was next to me just like last night. I looked down under the covers to discover that I was indeed wearing my sweat pants as a hard-on was sticking straight out of my pants. I looked inside out of curiosity to notice that I had jizz splattered all over the inside of my pants as well as pre-cum on my erection.

'_S-So… It was all a d-dream? It felt so real…' _I looked over at Luna as I noticed she was fast asleep. I pulled the covers off of my body as I sat up, feeling all of my jizz running down my legs. I felt heat run back up into my cheeks as I hurried down the hallway to the bathroom to take a _very _cold shower. I slid in front of the door,

"Holy hell! Did you have a bukakke or somethin'!?" A familiar voice exclaimed,

'_Oh shit!'_

**Who is the new person? Tell me who you think it is! And Sorry about this chapter being short, well shorter than the last, and I hope you enjoyed the lemon I added. It's going to be Sakura's POV next chapter, and if you must know, Bukakke is a sexual term you could find out on wikipedia. Ya know- the more you know!**

**Please read and review! **

**Peace~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people! It's been quite a while since I last updated, huh? Anyway, I decided to make this chapter longer than the rest, ya know- to make up for the lack of updating. I would like to thank those of you who have read my story and had reviewed, and or favoritededed…ed… **

**Dina Sana; Thanks for the review! ^3^**

**evil-angel-sakura; Awww! That makes me feel special, thanks for loving it! /**

**The-Real-Princess-of-Wolves; Thanks for thinking last chapter was disturbing-mostly because I aimed for that- and thanks for thinking it was kind of humorous, and I love you guys!**

**Summary; ****What would you do if you woke up in the middle of nowhere as a wolf? Sakura saves a blond boy from being killed by a mysterious creature, but she didn't think she would end up as the Akatsuki's pet! Oh and she meets up with a certain redheaded puppeteer during her stay. What could a girl do?**

**Disclaimer; Rated T for this chapter. And I do not own Naruto or Grimm either. This chapter is very OOC. But hey, that's what makes it awesome! **

I woke up to the sound of someone yelling. I groggily peeked my eye open to see if the blondie was next to me, only to discover that the sheets were sprung as if a tornado passed through as the sheets were all crumpled up and spewed every which way. There was a mysterious white substance staining the crème sheets as well.

'_What happened over here?' _I picked my body off of the bed as I sidestepped the white splotches. As I hopped off of the bed I heard a booming laughter erupt as I felt two familiar chakras. I could sense that one -other than the blond bimbo- was puppet boy and the other only felt familiar, as I could not feel who it was. I snuck towards the door, seeing as it was left wide open and followed the trail of Deidara's footsteps. My nails scraping across the pearly tiles I finally caught up to the scene.

"You're an idiot, brat." Sasori rubbed the bridge of his nose, clenching his eyes shut as if trying to relieve some of the tension from a growing headache. I noticed who was next to him,

"Ya know, you have GOT to get laid- then you would avoid this morning present!" The shark-like man choked out as he clenched his chest, trying to let air flow back into his lungs. My eyes flickered towards the blond as I scanned his appearance. His long locks were tangled with knots, his eyes wide open in shock and a small hint of embarrassment as his face was flushed a deep crimson.

He looked adorable with his little pout and his guilt filled face. It was cute until you looked down to his pants. His black sweat pants were covered in the same white liquid as I saw on the sheets. I saw the bird design all crumbled up as the liquid ran down his leg. It finally dawned on me that that liquid was indeed; semen.

'_DAAAAMN! What __**were**__ you dreaming 'bout last night?!' _I looked back at the Drang-Zorn as he cleared his throat.

"So brat, where is the wolf?" I saw realization dawn upon youngest' face as the information set in,

"'Wolf'? Are you two talking in some sort of code or somethin'?" the large shark-man questioned as Deidara brightened up randomly,

"NOPE! My pet wolf, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed as Kisame's eyes widened,

'_Pet? I am not ANYONE's pet, boy!' _I inwardly grumbled as Kisame flailed his arms in front of him.

"Pet _wolf_? Are you nuts!? What will leader think about this?" Kisame hollered as he rubbed his temples. Deidara just snapped his fingers,

"Well, me and Danna agreed that leader-sama will accept Luna as a member of the team since she can see what we can't, un!" He explained as Kisame and Sasori sweat dropped,

'_Why didn't Kisame add 'sama' to his leaders' name?'_

"That is the first time we've ever heard you use those types of words. And you named a wolf, Luna?" I rolled my eyes,

'_Well, thank Kami it wasn't anything like Fluffy…'_ I felt a chill crawl up my spine at the thought. The Drang-Zorn then raised a lazy brow,

"So, where is the wolf?" I decided that it was time to make an appearance as I snaked my way into the hallway. Kisame lost balance as he stumbled back,

"WOAH!" Deidara looked at me and waved his arm as if saying 'come here'.

"Luna! Come here, yeah!" Kisame tumbled over onto his rear as his eyes widened in shock,

"THAT'S Luna!?" He questioned as I sauntered my large body over to Deidara, taking a seat as Sasori gazed at me curiously.

"Yep! Meet my wolf, Luna." The blond rubbed my ears as he grinned, acting as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. Kisame raised a brow,

"That ain't a wolf, that's a BEAR!" The human fish yelled as he stared at me. I snorted as I heard Sasori sigh,

"Stop being idiotic, Kisame. And take a shower brat." I smirked as Deidara turned a bright pink as he ran into the bathroom. Kisame then stumbled onto his feet once more, wobbling slightly as he stood.

He looked at me, not knowing certainly what to do as he nodded towards Sasori and turned to leave. Before he left however, he exchanged a glance as if to warn him about the 'big bad wolf'. Sasori rolled his eyes as Kisame left. There stood only Sasori and I. A Blutbad and a Drang-Zorn; two very different creatures who have fought to the death before. I can't say that I disliked fighting him, but I also can't say that I liked the outcome of our little 'spat'.

My eyes flickered towards the Drang-Zorn face as he flashed his eyes towards mine. We locked our gaze and the background soon faded into black as it felt as if we were the only people there. It felt as if an eternity had passed until his brown hues turned away from my emerald. He grabbed some loose skin from the back of my neck and began to drag me down the corridor.

At first I couldn't comprehend what he was insinuating on doing until he threw me into a dark room. I heard him step inside as the lock clicked. The light flickered on as I could see hundreds of puppets lacing the walls,

'_Must be the Drang-Zorn's room- could've guessed.'_ I thought as he sat kneeled down in front of me. I could sense fear oozing off of his form. He drew in a deep breath,

"I don't know what you are, but h-how much do you know about w-wesen?" His voice cracked a little as he tried to calm himself down. I inwardly groaned,

'_I wondered when you were going to bring that up.'_ I sarcastically remarked in my head as he drew in a sharp breath,

"I-I know you know about us. That's why you saved the brat- and you know what I am! And also that cabin; that _shop_… your old owners taught you about them, right?" He stumbled, begging for me to at least let him know I knew.

'_I never thought I would see __the__ Akasuna no Sasori panic…' _I thought amusingly about the entire situation. I saw the fright in his deep orbs as I checked over what I last thought,

'_Well… We ARE supposed to be kept a secret.' _I stayed still, raising a brow noticeably to the Drang-Zorn. He grabbed my shoulders, shaking them lightly,

"Y-You know!? Of course you know- listen, you have to help me!" Shock rang through my body, sending all of my nerves on edge,

"What did you do, boy!" I growled lowly, dragging my brows closer to my eyes as his brown orbs widened in surprise. I instantly felt scared as to now he knew I could speak.

'_Well… fuck!'_ Thank Kami for my voice though. You see, when a Blutbad is in full form then their voices get very gruff. As now, my voice sounded quite like a mix between Tsunade-shishou and Asuma-sensei. I instantly felt relief at that point, but was instantly deflated as he gulped,

"Y-You can speak?" I rolled my eyes in front of him, not caring at all about my wolfish state at the moment.

"I think we addressed that, boy. Now, what did you do?" Sasori wodged into his Drang-Zorn state as he looked behind himself,

"I-I didn't do anything. It's about the Coyotl's you fought," My ears perked up at that point, my anger swishing from the puppet master onto the mutts, "they are searching for the brat and you right now." I sighed, knowing that would be the case.

"Troublesome lad, we would never be in this mess if he didn't do something to disturb the pack." Sasori calmed down some, wodging back into his human form. I felt a little at ease for a moment, embracing the comfortable silence around the both of us,

"S-So… Why did you save the brat anyway?" I instantly felt diminished at the question, growling slightly,

"I was told to protect anyone who was to be attacked by wesen. Now boy, if I may ask you a question of my own; why do you trust me?" I asked, confused about the whole ordeal. I felt his fear return, his instincts yelling at him to hide as his common sense was telling him to stay. He breathed in deeply, closing his eyes as if it would help him to calm down.

"Your owners were wesen. You know about them, and if it will help the wesen community to be kept a secret, we must accept all the help we can get." The boy answered, this time without stuttering or choking on a word. I thought over what he said for a while, and then I snorted,

"Very well… now how must we keep the secret of a talking wolf and a man who is half badger?" I asked, wanting to know his answer,

"Well… we do as it as if we weren't any of those things, now would we?" He smirked, as I felt the corner of my lip tug upwards,

"Weren't what?" I questioned innocently, well as innocent as I could with a gruff voice. I could see the playfulness flash across the badger's eyes,

"Exactly… Though I know this is inappropriate to ask- why did your owners abandon you?" I felt his demeanor change into one of seriousness as I felt my smirk widen, which may have been malicious looking to the one staring.

"Let's just say they ran into some unlucky business with a Grimm…" I felt the room freeze as I brought up the subject, his eyes opened wide as fear etched across his face,

"T-They exist!?" Oh yes, the Grimms… only they can strike fear into the hearts of any beast which may walk the Earth. I chuckled deeply, making the man in front of me jump slightly,

"Oh yes, you have a lot to learn my boy." He looked at me with his mouth opening and closing slightly, as if wanting to say something and yet not knowing how to say it.

"If I may ask, why do you carry a faint scent of H-Haruno Sakura?" I then felt my heart drop as I kept my face in place, not showing anything different,

'_Fucking hell… just when I thought he wouldn't notice…' _I smirked, a fresh lie planted inside of my brain as I kept my smirk, not wavering in my gaze or stance either,

"You may know this already, but the blond is infatuated with that Haruno woman- right?" I insisted, Sasori looked as if his breath had been knocked out of his lungs,

"W-What are you getting to?" He insisted, I opened my mouth smirk falling slightly,

"Well, it seems he is also a perverted young lad. And all I know is that there was a nice pair of lady's undergarments that he held onto last night while staring at a _certain_ page and a _certain _someone… now I'm sure you can fit the pieces together." I felt sick to my stomach thinking about that, I am _sooo _glad that my underwear wasn't stolen by the boy. I stared at the badger wesen as I watched his face flush. That's when I noticed the rest of his body- he wasn't wooden anymore. That's when it clicked,

'_That clever man… used a forbidden Jutsu… why didn't I notice he used __that__ one in the first place?' _I thought grudgingly as he growled under his breather,

"That brat… of course he'd do something like that…" I laughed lightly at his grumblings as his head snapped up. I felt my lip tug into a smirk as I turned my head over to his large bookcases he had stacked up full of scrolls and one large book. I flicked my eyes back at the man,

"Do you wish to learn more about Grimms?" I watched as his eyes grew curious as he raised a brow. He looked over to where I was looking before and then back at me, a thoughtful look on his face.

"First, how do you know about Grimms?" I felt my chest clench in amusement at how curious the little puppet boy was. I twisted my head over to his bookshelf,

"I know since my first owners were Grimms." I looked back at him, watching as his body stiffened as his eyes grew wide.

_Flashback,_

"_Awoooooo!" 'RUE!' I called, freight had taken over my body as my little brother had been dragged away by one of those Dämonfeuer's. _

'_Stupid father, stupid dragons, stupid EVERYTHING!'_ _I thought grudgingly, seeing as everything was turning to shit. It seems as though when Rue was taken, I had transformed into my full wodged form. Oh, when I was younger I looked exactly like a pup at the time. I heard the Dämonfeuer laughing as my brother was thrown into a large cage. I couldn't do anything, seeing as my body was tied up to a large wall. _

"_Well, young pup. Can't do anything now, can you?" I felt hatred for the man grow as he turned around,_

"_Boys, let's go. This little female can't do anything." He chuckled, the other males in the room were his sons, and how I know is the scent of their DNA. They all turned around, stretching their wings out as they prepared to leave. I flickered my eyes to Rue, seeing his eyes watery as he tried not to cry. I watched him be taken away, as I sent him one last message as I turned back,_

"_I'm sorry, Rue."_

_**-xXx-**_

_I stayed there, in my human form with gashes and scars covering my body. I silently wept, putting all of my anger and distrust in each tear. I remember this was when I was still in the academy, about ten years old when everyone else was about seven. No matter how old I was, I had always looked younger. I felt my anger being unleashed through all of the water droplets leaking down my face as I sniffled. _

_I felt alone, broken. I couldn't believe that my father would do such things just for power. And it's horrible that Rue was included in this madness. _

'_Poor Rue… he's not even a Blutbaden…'__ I felt sick to my stomach, knowing all too well what Dämonfeuer's do to their victims. I shuddered, feeling lost as to what to do. I heard footsteps on the cold rocks, approaching the area where I was kept. I watched two shadows walk towards me, one male and one female. I recognized the scent,_

'_Grimms!?'__ I couldn't believe my eyes, though I knew well enough to hide my scent from anyone. I started to shake uncontrollably, scared out of my mind not knowing what to do. _

"_Don't worry, kid… we'll get you out of here in no time." I heard the female coo, trying to calm me down,_

'_Wow… just my luck…'__ She cut the chains down as I slumped towards the cold dirt underneath me. My pink hair completely stained with brown mud as it stuck to my face, and my clothes were torn and battered. The female picked me up, as I could tell it was ANBU finally._

'_Of COURSE!'__ I sarcastically bit out as the woman began to rock me,_

"_Aww… What happened to her?" The woman asked, I growled inwardly,_

"_I don't know… We should keep an eye on her to see what happened." My heart dropped,_

'_No no no no no no no no no!'_

_End of Flashback,_

Sasori looked at me shocked,

"Y-You belonged to a Grimm?!" I rolled my eyes,

"Unwillingly of course…" I replied monotonously. I turned my body towards his bookshelf, strutting over to the large behemoth of books and scrolls. I pulled out the large book, seeing as it would help,

"Yes, so now- let's begin!" I responded playfully while the book was held gently between my jaws, careful not to tear the book to shreds. The badger then looked at me confused as I threw down the book,

"Why would you need my poison journal?" I smirked knowingly,

"You'll see, badger." I watched his face scrunch up in irritation as I set my large paw on the book. I concentrated my knowledge of Grimms inside of my paw, transferring it into the book as it grew a faint blue colour. I opened my eyes, finished with my work as I flipped the cover and first page open,

"Class is finally in session." The book opened up wide as it showed the family line of Grimms on the first page.

**Grimms**

**Hatake Sakumo**

Sasori's eyes had widened as it seemed he had stopped breathing. I inwardly smirked,

'_Tha was my reaction too, hotshot.'_ He closed the book and breathed in slightly. He flashed his eyes up at me,

"H-How did you know that Hatake Sakumo was a G-Grimm." The badgers' voice cracked again,

'_Oh yes, I remember now. Hatake Sakumo killed the boys' parents. Shame…'_ I raised a brow at his question,

"Remember, I belonged to a Grimm. Grimms know one another, friend." I looked at him, watching him stumble a bit.

"Are you joking?" I shook my head, grumbling slightly at the question,

"Nope… those Grimms know one another and they usually have the same goal. To kill wesen," I watched his breath hitch for a second, "but once I met a Grimm who didn't want anything to do with it." Sasori's head snapped up, raising a brow,

"Wait, are you sure it was a Grimm?" I rolled my eyes,

"Is my tail white?" I questioned sarcastically. He grew irritated,

"How did I have a 30 minute long conversation with a wolf?" I laughed and plopped onto the ground,

"Same way I talked to a badger this entire time!" He smirked as we heard footsteps,

"Sasori-sempai!" I heard a childish voice call as Sasori rolled his eyes,

"Goddamn it." I then realized,

"The book, hide it!" I whispered harshly, before Sasori could react the door busted wide open,

"There you are Sasori-sempai!"

'_Fuck!'_

**Well, I'm sure we can all guess who that last person was! And it seems that the person wasn't Hidan, but Kisame. I wanted to put the human fish in there, ya know! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter, R&R!**

**Oh and I feel like I should clear some things up about the 'creatures' since I'm pretty sure some of you have never seen Grimm...**

**A wesen is the name of every creature that has these special traits.**

**Wodging is what each wesen does when they are going through emotional trauma, as in anger, sadness, or fright in any case. Their faces morph into what creature they are, which only lasts for a short amount of time. But wodging also applies to when the creature is in their full form.**

**A Blutbad is a wolf-like creature that has three stages, first one is human, the second is werewolf, and the third is full out wolf! They are also angered by the colour red. They have a very strong sense of smell and sight and well anything a wolf can do.**

**And a Coyotl is a coyote-like creature that has a pack, aka their family and they only attack if they are hired, threatened, or disturbed by something. They have an average sense of smell and sight. Absolutely nothing like a Blutbad.**

**A Drang-Zorn is a badger-like creature who is easily angered or annoyed, hates waiting for certain things and when threatened they hide in various places. **

**Dämonfeuer are dragon-like creatures that hide their 'prey' or enemies in mountainous areas. Their children are outrageously loyal to their parents, no matter if they find it horrid or not.**

**And Grimms are the boogieman of wesen, they are told to kill each wesen they come across. They are said to believe that wesen should not be able to walk the earth. As Grimms are the most deadliest of any of the creatures, and they can see any wesen when they wodge. **

** Hope this clears things up. **

**Later, friends! ~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ello, me lovelies! I haven't updated in a while, I know- I'm sorry! And I hope this chapter makes up for the missing time! I was reeeeaaally sick so, I couldn't update… :C But now I'm better! And I believe that this is my Easter gift to you all! Hope this makes up for it, oh! And theres a 'Grimm-pedia' at the bottom of the story in case you don't know what certain creatures are from Grimm, so I hope that helps. **

**Dina Sana; Thanks for your review, friend- and thanks for the good feedback! I love it!**

**asdf; I'm putting a Grimmpedia at the bottom, so hope it helps! And the ages are,**

**Sakura- 20**

**Konoha gang- 15-16**

**Deidara- 17**

**Sasori- 35**

**Kisame- 32**

**Itachi-21**

**Tobi/Madara- 110 because I like that number.**

**Pein/Nagato- 40**

**Konan- 39 **

**Rue- 14**

**I have no clue how old Pein, Konan or Tobi is, so… yeah ^-^;**

**Alyce DreamEater; Aww! Thanks for your review friend!**

**The-Real-Princess-of-Wolves; Aww! Thanks for your review, as well!**

**bfoy98; Thanks Brendon!**

**Guest; Aww! This one made me sqeak with happiness! I love hearing it when people say they read my stories over and over! I know that sounds cliché but I do! I love you friends!**

**Powerpuffblazette13; I'm glad ya thought it was funny! And thank you all for your reviews! I'm happy to write for you guys! I love you all, my lovelies~**

**Summary;What would you do if you woke up in the middle of nowhere as a wolf? Sakura saves a blond boy from being killed by a mysterious creature, but she didn't think she would end up as the Akatsuki's pet! Oh and she meets up with a certain redheaded puppeteer during her stay. What could a girl do?**

**Disclaimer; This chapter is kind of M, but it's more of a T than anything. And no I don't own either shows, and I don't own the manga's or the collectors' items- only the ones I bought! But I DO own Rue, see ya at the end of the chapter!**

'_Fuck!' _My tail slid the book underneath my body as my fur covered the leather. My head snapped towards the door as I heard Sasori swear under his breath. The man at the door was wearing a black and orange mask with a lone eye hole showing his right eye. The mask was a strange swirl design and his dark spiky hair was protruding from behind the mask. He was taller than both the blond and the badger, yet definitely not as tall as the shark. The tension in the room made me feel like I was being swallowed whole, as the masked man seemed not to notice it. Well it was either that or he was ignoring the entire feeling altogether.

"Sasori-sempai! Tobi was looking for you everywhere!" I felt like falling at his childishness.

'_Who let this guy into the Akatsuki?'_ I watched as Tobi began to hop up and down, as I now noticed he hadn't sensed my presence. I felt a little drop of disappointment as I decided to make myself known to the absurd man in front of us.

"Grrr…" I let the sound roll from deep within my throat, successfully having him acknowledge me. I watched as the man-boy… thing fell backwards and onto the floor, staring straight up at me.

"Woah! That is a big puppy!" Hold it-

'_Did he just…'_ Sasori's eyes noticeably widened slightly, as we heard heavy footsteps come running into the room. Then all of a sudden we heard a squeak, and then a heavy thud.

"Sasori-sempai is this puppy yours! Can I have it?" All of a sudden we heard a scrambling sound and more footsteps, except this time they were faster, and they sounded even clumsier,

"NO YOU CAN'T, UN!" The door busted wide open, revealing a disheveled and soaking wet Deidara, seeing as he was only in a towel and his hair was sticking to his body. Tobi stared at him and then pouted,

"But Deidara-sempai! This is Sasori-"

"No she isn't, un. That 'puppy' is _mine_. And un, that's not a puppy- SHE'S A WOLF." I smirked quietly to myself, flicking the book out from under me towards Sasori, as he caught it and put it back on his shelf with no one noticing,

'_Typical blondie… I have no idea where I would be right now without him…'_ I joked lightly as I sauntered towards the blond wonder. As I walked I flickered my eyes towards Sasori's and gave him a 'Remember what we talked about' look before I left. It seemed that he understood as his lip twitched upwards slightly and then fell back down, seemingly as though it never existed.

I walked by Deidara and then nudged his side lightly with my shoulder, as I walked calmly towards the room we are both sharing. A large shatter was heard and Tobi's loud voice echoed though the corridor, as a loud thump soon followed. I walked down the quiet halls, as I felt a small chill up my spine.

'_Well Saki, seems like someone's watching us now- doesn't it?' _I smirked again, knowing that the walking sushi was most likely being the one to spy on me.

~XxX~

_My legs, moving fast through the field of flowers and trees, adrenaline pumping as I let my feet pounce off of the ground. I felt my body soaring through the air, the wind blowing around my fur as I lock my sight onto the man in front of me. His white hair was blowing softly as his gentle grey eyes stared straight into my emerald. I felt my feet run faster than every last step that I had taken. He raised his hand out towards me, his soft smile warming me as I got closer and closer,_

'_Rue…' _

_That moment he began to fade. I felt my body run faster, my breath beginning to shallow as my heart began pumping abnormally fast. Everything around us, the trees, bushes, the flowers and even the colour of the atmosphere changed to one of pure darkness. As I kept running, it seemed as though Rue had begun to shrink, _

'_Rue! Don't leave me!' _

_I ran faster and faster, my body feeling tired as I couldn't bring myself to stop. _

"_Run little pup- run as fast as you can!" __His__ face appeared as one, big massive head in front of me. I panicked and stopped at the last moment, but slid as if I were on a sheet of ice-_

**BANG!**

"Bwahahahaha!" I woke up to the sound of laughter as my nose felt abnormally sore. I looked up to see Deidara clutching his stomach, trying to catch his breath as he began to hold up his hand and pointed at what I now realized was the headboard and what seemed to be a small dent in front of my face.

"Wh-What were you dreaming 'bout, girl? Chasing something?" He laughed as he grabbed his stomach,

'_So let's see here… I ran in my dream, ran in real life, and slammed face first into a big head in my dream, ran into a big head__board__ in real life… such irony- well at least I didn't slam into a certain '__head__' instead of the board, am I right? Oh my Kami, I am such a pervert…'_

I snorted and looked back at him,

"Yip!" _'You could say that…'_ I hopped off of the bed and felt my nails click against the ground.

"Hey, where're you going, yeah?" I smirked and sauntered out the room,

'_To badger boys, yeah.' _I thought jokingly as I made my way down the hall. I heard some scratching sounds coming from his room,

'_Oh, must be carving~… I wanna watch!' _I trotted down to his door and sat down in front of it. Lifting my paw I scratched softly on his door whining slightly, but loud enough for him to hear. Hearing a soft sigh come from his room, footsteps followed towards the door. The lock clicked as the large wooden door creaked open allowing me to see the badger boy completely. He looked down at me, his eyes scanning my wolfish body fully,

"What do you want?" I nudged him away slightly, as I reached about his shoulder. I pushed my way though as I saw that he was working on a puppet. The door closed with a soft click, as he walked towards me.

"Well?" He sat down in his chair, staring intently at me, but looking slightly upwards as he did. I smirked, laying my large body down on the floor that I had taken I liking to,

"Can't a wolf say hello to an old friend?" He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms while he was at it,

"We only met yesterday-" I cut him off in the middle of his sentence,

"And about a week ago when I saved the blond pyromaniac! I believe that means that we are considered 'old friends' in that case."

'_That and the time when we first fought a while back…'_

He sighed, rubbing his temples as he pointed towards the door,

"If that's all, then please leave. I wouldn't want to be caught talking to a wolf, of all things." He turned his chair around back to his desk, reaching to pick up the puppet he was working on.

"Hold it, buddy!" I turned the chair back around, as I watched his eyes widen slightly then go back to normal.

"How did you- ugh… you're a talking wolf… I guess I shouldn't be surprised anymore…" I snorted lightly as I sat back down, crossing my paws over one another.

'_Well, if ya found out WHO I am, then that may give ya quite the surprise~.'_

"You have my attention, what do you really want?" I smirked devilishly,

"You. Me. Whipped cream and handcuffs. Know what I'm saying?" I wiggled my eyebrows as his face turned cherry, and then horrified,

"You're a wolf, you know." I chuckled,

"And you're a badger. There's nothing wrong with half breeds!" I joked as his face turned even redder,

"What is my life?" I snorted,

"I don't know, you have a blond bimbo for a partner, you've been killed by a pink haired girl as I was told, then you turned from a puppet into a human, and now a wolf just asked you for kinky sex. Where did you go wrong in life, I wonder?" I taunted, as he put his face in his hands, shaking his head from side to side.

"Why do you insist on torturing me?" I smirked,

"If this is torture for you then I could make you go through hell!" He raised his eye brow, his face back to normal,

"Oh really? How so?" I caught the challenge in his voice, as well the look in his eyes as well. I laughed, maniacally so. Enough to make the badger jump slightly,

"If you are just going to laugh then I will continue my work." He turned around, picking up his doll he was working on. I smirked and wodged back into my human form, but as it turns out that I was naked, so I did a small jutsu of smoke clouds to cover myself in the most important areas. I put my hands on the sides of his chair and smirked,

"Hey Sasori~." I watched as he froze. He turned his chair back around,

"Oh my…" His face was red as his body was completely frozen as everything in his body was stiffened.

'_And I mean __everything__…' _

I sat myself onto Sasori's lap and put my arms around his neck,

"What were you saying about my idea?" I giggled as a shock of realization struck against his face, which then flushed a deep maroon across his cheeks. He pushed me away slightly,

"Y-You idiotic wolf…" I tightened my hold as I locked my legs around his waist,

"You know you want to call me Sakura…" I smirked wider as I felt something propping up between my thighs.

'_Yeah, baby…'_ I then felt him push me off of him, his face a bright red, trying to compose himself,

"You wolf… you disgusting animal." I pouted making my bottom lip protrude out. I began to lay on the ground, my legs spread as my arms were propping me up, my hands of the ground as my arms were straight,

"Sasori~, don't you want me?" I began to lift the smoke jutsu off so he could see my naked flesh. I watched as his face was flushed, and his nose began to heavily bleed. I pouted again,

"Sasori, I thought you were used to seeing naked women?" I watched as he covered his bleeding nose which was spraying blood all over the place, as he covered his eyes,

"You had your fun… now j-just change back to your form, you troublesome wolf."

'_Hey! He sounded like a certain lazy ninja I know!'_ I joked as I felt myself laugh at his frazzled state. I waved my hand at him as I crossed my legs,

"Fine, fine…" I changed back as he kept his hands over his eyes and nose. After a few minutes of stretching my bones to fell normal again I looked back at the man in front of me.

'_That felt good to be back to normal… now let's snap the prepubescent man out of it.'_ I rolled my eyes at his antics,

"Hey, I'm back so you can take your hands off of your eyes, now." He sighed as he took them off. He began to rub his nose softly to get the blood off.

"You better not do that again…" I smirked,

"You enjoyed the show though, neh?" He turned red again and grumbled something about, 'wolves' and 'pink demons'.

"I have a few more questions for you though." I nodded,

"I know you do." I walked towards the door and looked back, noticing _something_ was still sticking up,

"You may want to sort yourself out first, if you know what I mean." I heard him growl under his breath as I walked out of the room.

'_It's always fun screwing with him… damn that sounded wrong…' _

As I made my way down the corridor as I walked towards the kitchen,

"Hey wolf… just going to Sasori's… um…"

'_Of course… this will be fun…'_

**Hello again! This is the Grimmpedia! Okay so the basics,**

**Grimm- The known 'Boogie man' of wesen (ves-sin). Every wesen is afraid of Grimms, because it is told that Grimms have no mercy with their kills, not to mention that they put their symbol, which is a capital G, but with two ,, petruding from the bottom of the middle line.**

**Wodging- is what wesen do when they change forms. It can change partially when they are going through any type of emotional trauma. They can partally wodge, which only allows Grimms and other wesen see them, as mortals without these abilities cannot. **

**Blutbad (bloot-bad)- (What Sakura is) Wolf like creatures that have three stages- 1. Human, 2. Wodged as a known 'werewolf', and 3. Full out wolf! They are also told to have no mercy, as they are known as the Grimm-wesen. These two are as dangerous as one other. They are also angered by the colour red, and have the strongest sense of smell and sight, and a very strong sense of hearing as well.**

**Coyotl (Coy-o-tel)- a coyote like creature who has a pack –family- and they only attack if either hired, threatened, or disturbed. They have an average sense of smell and sight, but nothing like a Blutbad.**

**Drang-Zorn- (What Sasori is) badger like creatures, that are easily angered or annoyed, and have little to no patience. When threatened, they usually hide in various areas.**

**Dämonfeuer- Dragon creatures that hide their 'prey' in mountainous areas. Their children are abnormally loyal to their parents, no matter how horrid the deed is.**

**I'll update this 'Grimm-pedia' every time a new wesen is introduced! So hope you enjoyed this chapter, and found this information useful, so until next time, my lovelies!**

**~Mike Birbiglia**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ello my loves! I haven't updated in a while, have I? Sorry about that, my beauties! I have been quite busy, studying for my end of year tests that is. And as I have at least two days before I have to take them next week, I decided to update today! Well me lovelies, I would like to thank those of you who have read my story through the beginning and read each update, and I would love to thank those who had favorite and followed this story, I love you all! I would like to thank my reviewers for last chapter,**

**Dina Sana; Thank you for your support!**

**alexma; Pushy much? I don't care- I love it! Makes me feel accomplished in this profession!**

**Emzy2k11; And I love you for being an awesome supporter! I am trying to update faster, and I am trying to update every Friday now, so don't worry!**

**Smile-For-You-foreva; Thank you for the compliment! **

**cherry11111; Thank you for reviewing, I love you guys! Like I said before, I am trying to update every Friday, and I WILL try to go through with this promise. And if anyone has questions about this story, then ask me! I love talking with you guys!**

**Summary: What would you do if you woke up in the middle of nowhere as a wolf? Sakura saves a blond boy from being killed by a mysterious creature, but she didn't think she would end up as the Akatsuki's pet! Oh and she meets up with a certain redheaded puppeteer during her stay. What could a girl do?**

**Disclaimer; Rated T just in case, and I don't own either show! It's kind of obvious with what I write, anyway.. ^-^; Hope you all enjoy, loves!**

'_Of course… this will be fun…'_ I stopped dead in my tracks as I stared at the big lard of fish that was in my way. I cocked my head as blue raised his eyebrow. Kisame then side stepped me, giving me a wary glance as he passed. Footsteps of the man grew quieter as he walked farther away. The sound disappeared as I began to walk once more.

'_I __**sooooooo**__ want to hear the outcome of Sasori's little 'problem'.'_ I thought to myself, chuckling slightly. Walking further down the hall I began to feel a little unnerved for some reason. Walking at a slower pace, I began to flash my eyes around the corridor.

'_Never liked these things…' _I noticed that the air in the halls seemed thick, choking me slightly. Shaking my head I walked further. I had no idea on what I was going to do, or where I was going, but it really didn't matter to me. The kitchen seemed like a first choice for me, knowing that I was extremely famished.

'_Oh no… I.. I turned into some sort of h-… some sort of a… a Hou- A HOUSE PET! This is awful!'_

Whining, I ran down the hall in the opposite direction, down the split of the 'T' shaped hallway, and I busted through the front door. The door flew open, as I ran around to the back of their hide out. There were layers upon layers of trees and greenery, as well as plants and herbs of different shapes and sizes.

'_No wonder where Badgie gets his plants…' _I thought, but as though time had stopped suddenly, I recalled my last remark.

'"_No wonder where Badgie gets his plants…"'_ Snorting loudly I chuckled at my grammar.

'_Seems like everything is going to be very interesting…' _Laughing, I pounced into the woods, my body feeling light as I flew through the air. My feet were pounding in the tall grass and herbs, through roots and fields of shrubs. Kicking the dirt and dust behind me as the wind blew against my fur, feeling freedom for once as I began tracing back all of my actions.

'_I saved a kids life, turns out he was an Akatsuki member… then I heal him and find out Sasori of the Red Sand is still alive. And later I discover the ex-puppet is a Drang-Zorn… later I move in with them as a pet, Deidara has a crush on me, Sasori believes I am a 'magical' wolf and I gave him a lap dance. I have not yet met any other member of Akatsuki other than those two and the fish along with the man-boy, yet I have a feeling I do not wish to meet the others…' _Running through the brush I sighed,

'_Although… I still need to keep my promise of helping mortals against wesen.' _Kicking my feet faster I close my eyes, swerving around the fallen trees and roots in the path.

'_Then it's settled. After I help the blond against the Coyotl's and find out exactly WHAT had happened, I am leaving as soon as I possibly can.' _Feeling slightly relieved at finally figuring out a plan, I slowed my pace to a stop, opening my eyes to a large littered field. I looked around to see pieces of clothing, dirt, and trees I noticed everything smelled… _coppery_…

Looking up I saw a large hill- no… mountain with a rail cart going around and up the large behemoth of a dirt pile, into the top center, which held the home of a cave. The mountain was large, reaching up to the clouds as it had mixtures of black, taupe, and crimson earth. The hand powered rail cart seemed old, abandoned but still looked like it was functional. Dirty clothes hung from the sides of the mountain, stuck on sharp, rough fallen branches of trees that were scattered around everywhere amongst the cold soil. Barb wires and copper rods were littered around the entrance of the cave, threatening anyone who dared to enter. The cave, somber with spurs of barb and metal sticking from within. I looked behind me, flickering my head to the sides of the mountains. The trees were leafless, the branches withering as you could feel the life being sucked out of them. I directed my attention to the cave once more,

'_**Sakura…'**_

My heart stopped. Time froze as everything seemed to slow down,

_**'Sakura…'**_

I looked down to the base of the mountain, images flashing before my eyes,

'_**Don't take him!'**_

Oh God…

'_**STOP! Take me instead!'**_

No…. Stop…

'_**How touching…'**_

Stop it!

'_**Sakura…' **_

Don't hurt him!

'_**Help me…' **_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I heard someone screaming… I looked around me to see who it was but then I realized… I was the one howling. Calming myself down I look around once more. This was it. This was the place they took us… It was the same as it was before… dirty, littered with metals, and lifeless.

I felt my legs moving on their own accord, without me noticing. Climbing up the mountain, the barbs and rusty branches cutting my sides and legs till they bled, I jumped across the small rocks and onto the next, most of them collapsed after I kicked off of them. My breath quickening, I pulled myself up one rock after the other after the other. Almost at the top, my paw slipped as it broke the small ledge. Slipping, I crawled my way up as much as I could, succeeding in my quest. Struggling to get on my feet, I stumbled towards the entrance. I made my way into the cave, my body being sliced on sharp metal poles, while being pricked by barb wire simultaneously. Pain searing through my body, I trudged my feet further into the cave. While leaving a trail of dirt and wine red blood, I made my way fourth, tripping over my paws during the process. I stopped. Staring directly at me was a seared piece of paper. Upon closer inspection, I realized it was a picture. A picture of… of…

"Grr…" _'Rue…' _I remember when this was taken. It was taken at our families old log cabin, Rue's sixth birthday, only mere months before the _incident_… It was a picture of Rue and I, but in this case… I was in my human form, but I had wodged slightly so I could smile with my fangs showing… Where did those years go?Near the wall, was a small object. Walking towards it, I recognized what it was…

'_Rue's favorite wolf…'_ It was a stuffed wolf, white with green eyes… I felt my eyes burning slightly as my head felt light. A bittersweet smile marked itself onto my muzzle,

'_Rue specifically asked for a wolf doll with white fur and green eyes… he loved his older sister… she'd been with him through everything… but I'm not his sister... not anymore… I wasn't there for him through the ages of 6-14…'_

My head began to buzz, as my body felt heavy. I wrapped my body around the doll, watching as my vision began to fade.

'_He should be turning 15 soon…'_

My body went limp as my heartbeat began slowing down.

'_Happy Birthday Rue…'_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my lovely friends! I know I said that I would update every Friday, or at least HOPE to, and I am sticking to that, but I am sorry for not updating last week, or last Friday. I had… things to do, and I was going to update last week, but my electricity and internet kept flickering on and off, so I had to get that working. BUT NOW WE ARE BACK! Hopefully I will get a chapter done, THIS Friday as well. And thank you all of my supporters, I could just glomp you guys!**

**Dina Sana; Aww thank you for your support! :3**

**Triniteemoseley; Oh, you'll love the reactions, I bet~! Thank you for your review, love!**

**Smile-For-You-foreva; Thank you for your review, and thanks for the encouragement on my tests!**

**Alyce DreamEater; Poor Sakura is right! Thanks for your review.**

**Itachi; Thank you, mon amie! And I will add you soon in this story, 'Tachi! Love you friend!**

**Cherry11111; Aww, I will keep making this story, don't worry ;P**

**The-Real-Princess-of-Wolves; Yes… YOU SHALL SEE THIS EPISODE- I MEAN CHAPTER!**

**octoberangel14; The coyotl is coming soon, sooner than you may expect, Mwahahaha!**

**Midnight Shadows; Aw, thank you for your love and I'm writing more, like I said, don't worry!**

**Also I am going to upload ANOTHER story, as requested by 'Itachi' not too long ago. It is going to be called, 'When Leader's on Vacation' and I hope you guys enjoy that one when it comes out as well!**

**Summary; What would you do if you woke up in the middle of nowhere as a wolf? Sakura saves a blond boy from being killed by a mysterious creature, but she didn't think she would end up as the Akatsuki's pet! Oh and she meets up with a certain redheaded puppeteer during her stay. What could a girl do?**

**Disclaimer; Rated T. Mostly for language though! I don't own anything but the plot. That's about it. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Hey, Danna!?" I called, crawling out of bed. Luna left a while ago, but she didn't come back. I groaned as I stretched my limbs, hearing some satisfying pops as I did so. I placed my feet onto the floor, pushing myself from the bed as I tried to gain my balance. As I did, my head felt light as my vision faded into one black colour. Anxiety rushing through my chest, I felt my blood rushing down from my skull as I felt my face heat up. My eyesight began to clear up, as I felt slightly wobbly standing there.

'_Note to self… never get up that fast again.'_

Feeling around myself, I inched my way to the door. Upon arriving, my eyes began to un-blurr as I reached for the door handle,

"SASORI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" A deep voice yelled. It echoed through the entire base, and it shook my dresser and bed, knocking off some of the boxes that were on my nightstand. Curiosity and my 'Piss off Sasori-Danna' radar sky rocket-ed and I snaked my way out the door. Sneaking down the hall, loud voices were echoing off of the walls, getting louder as I got closer to Sasori's room.

'_I wonder what's going on…'_

Opening the door slightly, creaking it slowly as I peeked my head in the frame. Kisame was toppled over in laughter as Sasori was in his desk chair, covering the top of his pants with his face as red as his hair. Looking closer it seems like he was doing something extremely… nasty. Watching the scene I fell through the door, crouching my body laughing as I realized what happened.

"S-S-Sasori-no Danna! I kn-knew you were gonna like being h-human one day!" Clutching my stomach, I felt like my insides were being torn out and I couldn't breathe.

"What do you want." It was more of a demand, than a question. Kisame straightened himself out first.

"Alright, red rocket," Sasori scrunched his nose up in disgust, "I want to know about that wolf."

Before Sasori could answer, I stepped into the frame,

"Well, un. I was on the mission to find the scroll that NO ONE will tell me what's on it, and then I got attacked by a coyote-rip-off. Then she saved me. Then she brought me to a cabin and then I got healed and then Sasori came by-," Kisame then widened his eyes,

"'She took you to a cabin'? What cabin?" Before I could say anything else,

"It doesn't matter 'What cabin?'. Now please, get out." Staring at Sasori, I felt my lips pick up into a smirk,

"Why? Got some, 'unfinished art' to get back to?" Upon hearing my glorious statement, Kisame boomed with laughter as Sasori's face grew bright red, glaring at the both of us.

"Beat it, brat." My eyes widened as I held both hands in front of me, backing away slowly,

"I'm sorry, un. I may be your partner, but I don't think I should-," Growling, Sasori glared harder, "You know what I mean. OUT." Feeling the urge to laugh once more I snorted and sprinted out the room with Kisame. Closing the door as fast as we could, we heard something smash against the door behind us.

"Fifty ryo it was a puppet."

"A hundred it was his chair."

"Deal."

Smirking at the bet we had just made, I thought to myself.

'_What if it __was__ his puppet? WAIT! It's supposed to be 'eternal', so OF COURSE IT WAS HIS CHAIR! I AM THE GREATEST MAN EVER!"_ Upon thinking realization hit me like a ton of bricks, or chairs in this matter.

"SASORI-DANNA! Where did Luna go!?" I banged on his door,

"How should I know? She is _your_ wolf." Feeling my chest clench, I looked around nervously,

"L-Luna?!" I panicked and ran to the entrance of the doorway.

"Get the fuck out of my way, ya dumb tranny!" Hearing the unmistakably loud voice of the obnoxious masochist standing in front of me, I look up.

"Why should I Grandpa?!" I yelled back at him. His albino face contorted and he looked _pissed!_

"Because I don't fucking want your fag juice spraying on me!"

'"_Fag juice"?'_ I raised an eyebrow,

"What's 'Fag juice', un?" Hidan pushed me out of the way,

"IT'S THE FUCKING JUICE THAT COMES FROM YOUR PRINCESS-Y ASSHOLE!" Smirking, I put a hand on my hip,

"How would you know, yeah?" Hearing a loud growl coming from the prick I walked out the door,

"BITCH! I'LL FUCKING SACRIFICE YOU TO JASHIN!" Slamming the door in his face I walk out,

"Luna!" I called, looking around the land,

'_I'll never see her from here…' _Grabbing clay from my bag I began molding, with a small 'poof', a large clay bird was in front of me. Climbing the bird, I grab its neck,

"Come on, un. We have to find Luna." Hearing a large 'caw', we began lifting off of the ground. Leading the bird up, we began circling the hours later, I was thirsty, tired, though I wouldn't give up.

"Brat!" Looking down I see Sasori and his large puppet Hiroku or whatever-his-name-is. Flying down to ground level I stare at Sasori.

"Sasori-no-Danna?" I questioned,

"You want to find Luna?" My eyebrows raised,

"Yeah," Excitement rose in my chest, "You're helping me, un?!" He rolled his eyes, obviously irritated,

"Yes. Now, what have you found?" Blinking I opened my mouth,

"Well, I saw a large mountain up ahead. I think there was a cave at the top." Sasori raised his eyebrow,

"Then let's go." Climbing into his puppet, Sasori and I began to head to the mountain. Looking past the shrubbery I saw fallen logs and razor-like bushes coming into view,

'_I hope she didn't get lost on her way here…'_ Traveling past another tree I look over to Sasori. His usually bored face held a slight… look to it. I don't know what he was thinking about, but it got him quite disturbed. Well, at least I think he looks disturbed or something.

"Danna, how much farther?!" I called, hoping he would hear me over the speed we were going.

"Almost there, Deidara." I felt confused,

'"_Deidara"?'_ He almost never calls me by my name… usually only insults and put-downs. Guess he cares about Luna like I do!

'_Well, one can only hope…'_ About half an hour later we began to see the mountain, as the area cleared up.

"Woah, un!" Metals and barbs sticking from the ground and up the mountain, as it surpassed the clouds above, and the sky turned a dark grayish colour. Looking around I heard Sasori clear his throat,

"I see blood on the mountain." Hearing so I ran to my bird as Sasori and I scaled up the mountain. Rocks and branches toppling off of the mountain, we made it up to the entrance. Old rags and spikes sticking out, we saw blood leading deeper into the cave. Before I could do anything, Sasori stopped me,

"Careful. We don't know what's in here." Feeling anxiety rise up higher in my chest I swallowed.

"Well, you never know until you try?" I stated, hearing it come out in more of a question than anything. Walking through the dark cave we looked around, posters, clothes, barbs and metals were scattered on the walls and floor. We walked until we noticed a large lump on.. the.. ground…

"Luna!?" I asked, running towards the body. She was there, blood staining her fur, cuts and bruises whipped across her body.

"Don't touch her. We need to get her down, if she's still alive that is." Sasori spoke next to me. I watched as he inspected her, tears forming in my eyes as I noticed she was holding a stuffed wolf that looked a little like her. I watched as he picked her up,

"She's not breathing." I let loose a few tears,

"But…" Sasori walked out to the entrance of the cave.

"I think I may need to keep her for inspection. You never know what she got on her way here." He stated, head looking down at Luna as she layed peacefully in Sasori's arms, her limp body sagging down to the earth. I looked back at Sasori's face as he was turning fully to get down from the mountain.

"I think she's going to be gone for a while, then." I watched Sasori leave with Luna in his arms. My chest clenched and my eyes watered, blurring my vision so I couldn't see.

"She always comes back, un," I choked out. I couldn't breathe, "Always…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Ello, loves! I told ya I'd make it on time! Anywho, I just came back from a dance trip, and I'm VERY pumped, so I just wanted to know;**

**What challenges have you done, and what was the outcome?**

**My favorite challenge personally, was when I did the Chubby Bunny challenge. For those who don't already know, (though it's hard NOT to) It's a challenge to see how many large marshmallows you can fit into your mouth at one time while still being able to say, "Chubby Bunny." I was able to fit about 20 peeps in my mouth, and my lesbian friend almost died laughing. I'd like to thank those who have favorited and is following my story and those who are reviewing as well! I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**Dina Sana; Aww! I wanna hug you so much! You are an awesome reviewer! **

**Shadow Wolf; I'm still trying to update every Friday, don't worry! And as for Sakura being okay… You'll just have to wait and see~!**

**Guest*; Thank you for your compliment, friend!**

**TheAthenzZ; I know! I kinda feel sorry for Deidara! Especially this chapter, as you will find out soon!**

**Summary; What would you do if you woke up in the middle of nowhere as a wolf? Sakura saves a blonde boy from being killed by a mysterious creature, but she didn't expect to end up as the Akatsuki's pet! Oh and she meets up with a certain redheaded puppeteer during her stay. What could a girl do?**

**Disclaimer; Nope! Never owned anything but myself… but wait, my parents still own me… crap. RATED T FOR GOOD MEASURE!**

"Always…" I whispered. Looking down at the stuffed wolf she had in her paws, I walked closer to it. It was the size of three of my birds put together, like the size of a backpack. Without even realizing it, my knees bent down as I reached for the wolf doll. Picking up the doll, I studied it. It had the same emerald colour eyes, piercing me as it had the same snowy white fur, and had dried blood stains from Luna; I remembered exactly how she looked when she saved my ass.

White fur, stained crimson with blood. Her piercing green eyes, narrowed directly at the creature with her head held high, telling the coyote look-alike who was boss. I felt myself stroking the side of the dolls face, remembering our first encounter. Feeling my eyes burn, I blink rapidly, hoping to not let the tears fall. Then I looked around the area of where she was laying. About 7 feet away there was a piece of paper that was slightly torn.

Getting up and walking towards it with the doll in hand, I bent over to pick up the picture. Standing back up, I studied the photo, seeing a small child with white hair and a girl with pink hair. I noticed the little boy had to be at _least_ six years old. The pink haired girl should be around eight. Upon closer inspection, it seemed that the pink haired girl looked like a chibi Haruno Sakura.

'_Funny… they said she was an only child in the bingo books… maybe a cousin?'_ Folding the photo and tucking it into my front pocket, I stared at the wolf again. I felt my eyes leaking tears as I remembered what Luna looked like as she layed there, on the cold cave floor.

Hugging the doll close to my chest, I ran after Sasori. Seeing as though the clouds and the sky have gotten darker, I notice that it looked like it was going to rain. Looking around, I tried to find Sasori…

'_It shouldn't be this hard to find a redheaded man with a large.. white.. wolf…' _Just at my thought, I felt my eyes water again.

'_Damn it…'_ Wiping the tears off of my face, I hug the doll closer to my chest. Finding my bird on the side of the mountain, I ran towards it, hopping onto its back. Clutching the doll closer I grasped the neck of the bird.

"B-Back to base, un…" I choked out; feeling as if I spoke, it would make me burst into tears. Hearing it crow, we lifted off of the ground. Heading back, we passed the same woods. The trees still fallen, looking grimmer than they had before. I kept my poker-face on, until I looked back down at the doll. My eyes began watering up again, as I looked back in front of us.

'_What happened to her?'_ I wondered, gaining sight on the base ahead of me.

'_It's all my fault… if only I didn't let her leave!' _ I felt like destroying something, but the weird thing was… I didn't feel like blowing anything up either. My head fuzzy, we neared the base as we lowered to the ground. Grasping the doll tight, I hopped off of the bird, and I lifted my arm and pointed. Getting the idea, it flew back into the air.

"Katsu…" I whispered, watching the bird explode as it erupted into small, microscopic pieces. Feeling something falling onto my face, I noticed small rain drops falling from the sky.

'_Perfect weather for a shitty day...' _I growled inwardly. Stuffing the doll safely underneath my arm, I walked into the base. Walking down the large corridor I heard voices coming from the main room.

"Where's Barbie? Saw him run out the front door, but it's been about three hours or something." A deep voice questioned, knowing the other member that calls me that besides the masochist is Kisame.

"Why the fuck do you care, fish stick?! You got the hot's for him or somethin'?" Knowing this voice, I rolled my eyes. They were reclined on the large sofa in the main room watching some random show on T.V. Knowing my chakra was already hidden (as it is now a habit of mine to hide it), I flattened my body against the wall. Sneaking my way past them, I made my way into Sasori's room, knowing that he arrived earlier as I could feel his chakra inside. Opening the door quietly so no one else would notice, I saw Sasori sitting on his chair, looking at a large body in front of him. Immediately I recognized who it was. If I wasn't looking his way, I wouldn't have noticed him turn to face me.

"Took you long enough, brat." Sasori spat out at me, but being used to his usual mood swings, I ignored him. Pushing him aside, I stood in front of my wolf. There she was. Her body limp as her face looked content, as if nothing had happened to her. I reached towards her, and started to stroke her ear,

"What's wrong with her, un?" Hearing a sigh, I felt Sasori come to stand next to me.

"She had gained a few major injuries, but none that can't be healed. The only other thing is blood loss." Sasori explained as he kept his face completely shaken of any sort of feeling. I looked over to see that he was staring intently at Luna, studying all of the cuts she had gained somehow.

"Troublesome wolf…" I heard him mumble, sighing. I watched him as he pulled out his poison bag, which I knew contained items to help Luna. As I turned back to stare I Luna I felt him walk back to the table where she was resting. Without warning two hands were placed on my shoulders and began to shove me. I realized that Sasori was kicking me out of his room. Looking back at Sasori I got ready to yell at him,

"I need to heal her, and I need peace to do so. You are a distraction." I heard him explain, but I felt a twinge of pain in my chest like from earlier at the cave. Narrowing my eyes I turned to look at him,

"I wasn't the only distraction you had, today." I growled at him, watching him grow ridged as he snarled,

"If you want her to survive, get out. And lose that doll while you're at it." I heard Sasori bark at me. I hugged the doll close to my chest as I narrowed my eyes a little more, feeling my lip curl.

"Yes, _Danna._" I spat, turning to leave as I opened my door. Without warning I felt wind fly by my face, as I heard a loud 'clunk'. Staring at the thrown object I stopped moving, my breath caught in my throat.

"I thought you would get the message quicker. As you know, I _hate _waiting."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, me lovelies! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I really am! My internet was down for almost a month, I've been sick for a while, and my entire month sucked! I'm sorry, really! And now that we have my apology out of the way, I am also excited because school is ending soon where I live! So I will be able to update faster! So, I love you all who are my readers, and shout outs to everyone who reviewed last chapter as usual!**

**Dina Sana; I love you, ya know that? ^3^**

**Shadow Wolf; Sakura WILL be reunited with Rue, but I won't say a specific time. Who knows, maybe she even met up with him in those few months between killing Sasori and being adopted by Deidara without knowing? And You'll find out what Sasori threw at Deidara soon in the chapter though it's not specific like, 'Sasori threw this as Deidara!', so pay attention love!**

**bloodsucker232; Well you had to admit, A LOT of people have PMS moments in Naruto ^-^;**

**Itachi; Wow, I can't believe you actually wrote proper English for once! **

**Alyce DreamEater; I agree, thanks for the review hun!**

**cherry11111; I am gonna make more, just for you darling~.**

**Guest*; Okay, pushy! I am going to write more, just don't be so DEMANDING! Geesh, you are just like my girly guy-friend who always demands me cuddle with him or brush his hair for him… **

**imedoughnut; Well you are JUST IN TIME LOVE! And thank you for that complement! All of y'all make me blush! Anywho, we are on the 13****th**** chapter, so let's get to the story!**

**Summary: What would you do if you woke up in the middle of nowhere as a wolf? Sakura saves a blond boy from being killed by a mysterious creature, but she didn't think she would end up as the Akatsuki's pet! Oh and she meets up with a certain redheaded puppeteer during her stay. What could a girl do?**

**Disclaimer; Yes. I definitely own Naruto and Grimm. Right next to my blue prints for the Dexter's Lab recreation. Rated T in case. It's probably K… I dunno.**

_Ugh… what happened? Oh… it… hurts… My legs…_

"…_Dan-a!"_

_So dark… where am I?_

"_..I…ld yo…le-ve."_

_Who's… there?_

"_Yo... d-n__t... no!"_

_Dei…dara…?_

_**Pss… **_

_Wh-who..?_

_**Shh... you're okay. **_

_So… tired… _

"_DAN-A!"_

_My eyes… they burn…_

_**It's time to wake up.**_

A small, white dot illuminates the dark void. Feeling my body move on its own accord, I ease towards the light slowly. The small dot grew the closer I walked towards it.

_No…_

The light, it was now shrinking, getting farther and farther.

_Don't go!_

I ran, ran as fast as I could. Feeling all of my muscles going numb, my eyesight began blurring. Blinking away my dry eyed tears, I kept running. Faster and faster to catch up to the light. All of a sudden the light stopped shrinking, but I kept running towards it, afraid it would disappear. Closer and closer, I reached my arm out to touch the light, my finger brushed against the bright dot. A flash erupted from the dot, light expelling from it. So bright, my eyes were sure to burn out. My head was splitting into two, as all of a sudden, I was gone.

.

X

.

X

.

V

Pain. That was all I could feel. My body was no longer numb, as my limbs felt as if someone tried to rip them right from my body. My stomach was in no great shape either, it felt as if I had been stabbed over and over, and my entrails ripped right out of my side. My head, it felt like someone tried sawing it in half with a dull butter knife, and succeeded but gave up halfway down near my eye sockets. Not to mention, my eyes felt like they were scooped out and shoved back into my skull repeatedly. Tearing my eyes open, a burning sensation swelled in my corneas. Shutting my eyes closed as fast as I could, I slowly peaked my eyes open, letting them get adjusted. Blurry images of red and yellow figures moving together made me slightly dizzy. Blinking once, twice, my sight adjusted to identify the two figures.

'_What?'_

Sasori had Deidara held to his door by his neck, a poison scalpel dangerously close to Deidara's throat and knife that looked like an old fashioned castration blade sticking halfway through the door. Sasori's face was cold and stoic, just like an Uchihas. Glancing to Deidara's face, my heart clenched.

Deidara's innocent, well… not so innocent face was wide in shock, his eyes showing confusion and fright… just like when I first helped him.

_"N-NO! STOP!"_

I could faintly hear the blonde's plead for help from that damn Coyotl. Now he is in pain from this damn Drang-Zorn. Staring back up at Deidara's face, he was losing consciousness fast. That's when I noticed he was holding onto something. Flicking my eyes down to his arms I noticed what he was holding,

'_Rue's Toy… Deidara… saved me…' _

Feeling my new found boiling anger at the wesen, I pick myself up and roar, lunging at the badger. Tackling him to the ground my jaws let out a snarl, ready to bite the man who dared to attack my Beta. Watching as Sasori's eyes widened slightly, a small amount of blood oozed from his mouth. My resistance to attack was broken by instinct. All I could see was red at this moment, my heart beating erratically as I straddled the badger, growling as I dipped my head to his throat.

"LUNA!"

I heard Deidara plead. I snapped my head back at the blonde and snarled, watching him cower like when he had seen me attack those Coyote- wanna be's. Hearing him whimper gave me a sign to continue. Focusing my attention back onto the badger, I lowered my snout to his nose.

"Touch the blonde again and you WILL wish a _Grimm_ got to you before _me_."

I snarled to Sasori, only loud enough for him to hear. Staring him straight in the eyes, he kept his cold façade up.

"And what do you think you would do, _pup_?" I narrowed my eyes into a glare, as Naruto said, was about the same as an Uchiha's, or scarier. Roaring loudly I bared my teeth at Sasori, getting ready to slice the skin of his neck. Upon doing so, the door flew open to reveal the shark of the base.

"Look what you've brought us into, Deidara." I heard him mutter as I growled at him, obviously shocking him as he froze. Lifting my head off of Sasori's and getting myself off of him I turned around to face Kisame. His hand was obviously twitching to reach Samehada. I switched my attention onto Deidara, watching him clutch the plushy into his chest. My gaze fell soft as I walked up to the boy. Watching him stiffen as I approached, I stopped at his feet. Glancing over to Sasori I watched as his hazel eyes stared at me in slight confusion. Tearing my eyes from Sasori's, I focus back onto Deidara.

Staring directly into Deidara's eyes, I dropped my head down in obedient manner. I felt shame wash over me as I thought over what I had done. Feeling something rub against my head, I gazed up at Deidara, noticing that he was stroking my ears and neck.

"Deidara."

It was a warning, a command almost as Kisame spoke towards Deidara. Feeling him tense under the gazes, I nuzzled his hand slightly as I felt his palm smile against my fur.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up, un."

**I know it might be a little rushed and kinda short, but I'M SORRY! I've been feeling extremely sick lately, and I've been apologizing a lot this chapter, but I'd like you guys to keep in mind that school is ending soon and I will update EVERY FRIDAY!... or Saturday. Well, unless my internet craps out. And for those who don't know,**

**Beta is a wolf packs second in command right after Alpha. **

**If any of you guys have any questions I'd be happy to answer each and every one of them! I love talking to you guys!**

**Alright loves, guess I'll see you next time! I love you all!**

**~ M (yes I left the letter by itself on purpose. It has a meaning, loves. ;3 I wonder if anyone can guess what it stands for…)**


	14. I'm Sorry I love you all

**I am Discontinuing the story.**

**For those who wish to know why I am stopping, I just can't continue writing this anymore. I love all of you who are my reviewers, and my followers, but I just can't continue the story. Whoever wishes to continue the story, PM me so I can give you my permission. For Old Times sake I'd like to thank those of which reviewed the last chapter.**

**Alyce DreamEater**

**Shadow Wolf**

**bloodsucker232**

**Midnight1993**

**imedoughnut**

**Iamdead**

**storygirl1015**

**PersonofAwesome24**

**I love all of you guys! You guys were the best. I'm not sure if I'm going to create another story, though... sorry. I know it's kind of like a tease since I haven't updated for who knows how long, and now I'm getting rid of the story. Don't worry though, I'm not deleting it. And if you want to continue the story for me, PM me. I love you all!**


	15. Last Chapter? EXPLANATION AND PLANNING!

**I'm Discontinuing the Story. **

**HOLD IT!**

**Though all of my beloved readers, will be disappointed in me for not updating the story, I WILL UPLOAD A DIFFERENT STORY!**

**Because the reason for not being able to write a story like this is against my religion, which I didn't realize until now.**

**ALTHOUGH!**

**I will make another that y'all will love just like this one, so don't sweat it!**

**I FEEL LIKE A HUGE DIRT BAG FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO CONTINUE!**

**I don't like disappointing others, but I just can't do anything that includes myths or monsters... which hurts my heart just a little bit, BUT WE CAN GET OVER THIS TOGETHER! :D**

**The next story I'm going to do is going to include things that DON't include being immortal, witchcraft, magic, although there's nothing wrong with a bit of SCIENCE! *Insert Evil Laughter.* **

**Although, knowing me- I will have a bunch of copyrighted characters and items in the story! So that'll be fun!**

**Though, even though the story's up for adoption, I HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T HATE ME! And I know Authors Notes can't be a chapter... BUT FIGHT THE SYSTEM MY LOVELIES NEED MY EXPLANATIONS! I'mma let y'all know who gets the story, and when the next chapter comes out on their account. Hopefully the story doesn't change too much... I LOVE YOU ALL! I'm soooooooo sorry!**


End file.
